Point Of No Return
by Greenvelvet71
Summary: After DEA-Sookie is taken to Faery by Niall before the cluviel dor has a chance to activate. There she's given time to prepare for another chance to take back what was stolen from her - Eric. But when her son upsets the apple cart so-to-speak the repercussions are far reaching & she finds it harder then originally planned to get things back on track. E/S some G
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**_AN: This is my first fanfic so please be kind. It is not beta'd so please excuse any mistakes there may be. I would be grateful and would also happily accept any who would care to volunteer._**

**_While reading the book series I was constantly disappointed with certain aspects of the characters and storyline. While I bore with it through out the entire 13 books – the culmination at the end made me want to chuck the book across the room. I felt the author was not being faithful to her characters. She made Eric to be a victim and Sookie a whiny mindless sap when it came to those who loved her most (except 'Beehl' which, face it, she should have kicked to the curb from the very start). So after months of sitting on a new storyline ending I find myself setting thought to pen to sooth my frustrations and tidy things up to my satisfaction._**

**_One thing I must point out is my absolute detestation for the character Appius Livius Ocella. I thought it weakened Eric's strong, unwavering leadership role to that of a helpless victim to the various atrocities of Ocella. Therefore, I have adopted as Eric's maker the True Blood character Godric because I found his steadfastness to be more believable and heartening in the storyline rather than the cruelty of Ocella. However, I must add that the killing off of Godric's character in the TV Series was both tragic and most unfortunate. His character could have offered us so much to the storyline._**

**_We'll see if I can fix that…_**

**_The story starts a little slow, but please bear with me as it is the foundation and setting for the rest of the story._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Point Of No Return**

**Prologue: **

My mind blurred in and out of focus in pain as I remembered bits of Sam's death and Eric walking away. It was such a long time ago; that feeling of helplessness, the hopelessness that just could not be rivaled. All the pain of sacrifice and trial seemed to go up in smoke as he walked out of my life. I began to think about the countless others who had given of themselves in life and in death; so many. And with that line of thinking, I couldn't take it anymore. An overwhelming loneliness crept over me and I thought, 'Not Sam too'.

'Live!' I had screamed while smashing the cluviel dor down. What else could I have done?

'Eric, my love, don't leave me', my voice came out in a horse whisper as my heart squeezed within me. I had helplessly watched him turn and go without a backward glance. 'No, please, come back!' I croaked. I wanted to cry. I could do nothing, but stare vacantly in my shocked and confused state. My soul had instantly become a void, a shell, when he walked away. Yet, it seemed to somehow signify the beginning of an end.

'Come', a hand outstretched beckoning out the white mist of magic that enveloped me while obliterating the scene that unfolded around me.

_What?! Who…? _ It was Niall. 'Come! This was not how it was supposed to end,' he said. Well, then how was it supposed to end? What was I supposed to have done? So many options had been presented and so many decisions had been made; all my actions would culminate to this one end. As one man said, "We are the sum total of all our decisions." _How had I got to this point? How could I fix it?_ I asked myself over and over as everything faded into white oblivion.

I came to awareness in a soft comfortable bed under a circlet ray of moon that streamed through the window. The sweet gentle scent of lavender and jasmine moved aside the curtains and brushed across me from somewhere on the breeze. I sat up taking in the room about me arrayed in the evening monochromes of midnight blue and grey. Where was I? Stepping to the window I held back the curtains to view the scenery beyond. A perfect purple landscape of white hedge roses and lawn flowed out to a silver pond below as the sounds of the night creatures softly greeted me. Beautiful.

'Breathtaking, is it not?' came Niall's voice from behind me.

I turned and nodded fearing to break the silence that seemed to engulf the room with an overwhelming calm.

Then it hit me. I was in Faery. I was in the Realm of Faery with the Prince of Fae and I was never to see my beloved again.

A tear trailed down my cheek as my bottom lip trembled while I remembered my heartache. I struggled for control of my emotions even as my shoulders began to shake. Eric had left me while believing me to have chosen Sam over him. I had decimated my beautiful proud Viking by my thoughtless indiscretion. How had this happened?! And with that the feeling of tranquil peace left me and I shattered into a million pieces.

Niall crossed the room and took me in his arms. He held me so tight it hurt. My heart broke and I began to sob.

How had all this happened?


	2. Chapter 2 - Ready!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 1 - Ready**

A lot has changed since the terrible night of my arrival fourteen years ago and my great-grandfather, Niall, has helped me to pick up the pieces. I have left the horrific nightmare I once called my 'life'. The life I now refer to as my 'Great Catastrophe'.

I now have two wonderful and beautiful children; a boy and a girl - twins. My grandfather, Fintan and my Uncle Dermot were twins so it only stood to reason.

There is Airikr (pronounced "I-rik-er") who is the sturdier of the two. With each of his thirteen years he seemed to have become more and more like his father. He is a tall gangly, but strong blue-eyed blonde boy with ruddy features. He is intelligent, ambitious and a curiosity which has caused me more difficulty then not during our time in Faery. Troublesome, though it may seem at times, he is very responsible and attentive to his sister and I when the needs be and I have come to depend on him for his capacity of leadership when necessary. He has a deep-seated desire to be just as he pictures his father to be. His favorite pass time is watch the practice fights at the training grounds and brawling with his peers. At times, I have to turn my head and realize he is his father's son even though they have never met. Must be in the genes.

Erin, on the other hand, is my firstborn with her fiery red hair, bright blue eyes and a fair skinned cream-n-roses complexion she has been a dancing rambunctious joy. She always seems to worm her way into the hearts of any she meets with her merry giggling. Now at the age of thirteen, she is turning into quite the little beauty with her blossoming willowy curves. Though reserved now, she is still quite happy and vibrant in nature. There are those moments, however, when she feels the loneliness of the crown, which seems to ubiquitously hover wherever she goes. My heart aches for my darling girl and hope that it won't some day crush out her joy and love of life. But she seems to shrug off my express concerns for her welfare in this matter and views it as her rite, therefore, her duty. It is as it should be… I guess.

My children are as different as night and day and I couldn't have been more pleased nor more proud of them.

Stories of Eric were told in the evening's firelight by either Niall or myself. How he was known by all to be the best swordsman there was. These inspired Airikr to idolize his father and he begged to begin sword training until Niall saw fit to talk some sense into me. And so Airikr began sword training at the age of 10. I can't help that my mothering instinct could not just up and let him do it alone. I soon joined him under the watchful guise of a mother whose only interest was to spend time with her son while maintaining her figure, but I had ulterior motives. By thirteen, Airikr was proving agile with the sword; for all his nearly six foot lanky frame. He has diligently trained hard these last three years. (Eric would have been proud).

Niall was so pleased with Airikr's progress that he gave him a beautiful custom-made broadsword and shield set for his thirteenth birthday. The shield was decorated with beautiful silver inlay. The sword, an original 'Ulfberht'! Yes, that's right – an original; cast in the bones of Eric's ancestors. One of these days Airikr will fully understand just what it means to have a sword from his forefathers. Right now, he is just overwhelmed with its grandness and impressive size. How Niall came by it I'll never know and I didn't dare ask. Although, I got the feeling he may have somehow did some time travel. He might have even commissioned it himself.

The thirteenth birthday being the transitional point from which children can begin toeing the waters of adulthood is renowned here in Faery. Gifts of responsibility are usually bestowed upon the celebrated one - be they magical or material.

Erin received a perfectly clear round sphere from Niall for her thirteenth birthday. The little glass-like ball was about an inch in diameter and beautifully cut with diamond facet.

'This is known as a 'Phantom Stone',' he said 'It renders one virtually invisible while using it to communicate with another. They are very rare and highly coveted. I thought the stone would be useful for you to speak to your mother anytime you should need her when you are separated.'

My eyes filled with tears in appreciation of his thoughtfulness. It had been a concern of mine. I did not want to leave my family. I smiled my gratitude of thanks at my great grandfather. My Eric was not the only one who could think of everything.

'I would like you both to hold the Phantom Stone between your palms while holding hands in front of you.'

We held both clasped one another's hand in that of handshake fashion with the globe in the center.

'Now. Erin, you might find this a bit difficult with your spark not fully matured, but it is not impossible. Reach down within yourself and locate your spark; that sun within yourself. Have you found it?'

A crease appeared on my daughter's forehead as she closed his eyes and strove to locate her inner light. After several long moments, she slowly smiled and gave a small nod.

'Good! Good.' He exclaimed. 'Now, my dear, I want you and your mother to do this at the same time. Together - this is very important. Carefully draw from your spark up then push your light into the Phantom Stone - together.'

'Ready?' He paused and waited for our nod of assent, then prompted, 'Do it now!'

Again we did as we were told and was unexpectedly engulfed in a blinding prism of light, which detonated in our hands with a gust of power. We stood there blinking as the light receded just as suddenly as it appeared. Finally opening our hands we immediately noticed the sphere had broken into two halves. She quirked an eyebrow. _Still her father's daughter, _I thought.

'Um, was this supposed to happen?' She queried.

'Yes, my dove. You each will take the other's half. When you want to speak to each other simply touch it and push your light into it and likewise to answer. Each half will steadily get warmer until it receives the touch of light from the other side. However, even though you will be unseen by those around you they will be able to hear you, hence, the name, 'Phantom Stone'.

PolyAnne, another one of my cousins, has been a great teacher to me. Under her tutelage I flourished and gained my feet in the use of my powers. In addition to my other abilities, she taught me how to change my appearance or 'tranform'. I wasn't very good at it. I have only managed to change my clothes and hair. Once mastered, I should be able to change my attributes and features as well. She says I'll get the hang of it eventually. She has been my rock in so many ways; a tremendous help and a great friend. Without her I could not have come as far as I have.

I have been readying myself in combat training since the weaning of the twins; knowing I might have to leave at a moments notice. So I worked arduously everyday in both hand-to-hand and sword fighting.

It was one afternoon, while I was ferociously training with my instructor, Preston Pardloe, that Niall came to see me. I was in a fit of temper after having endured a sufficient amount of Preston's insults. He had always managed to goad me into a fiery indignation with his arrogance and contempt for my human ancestry. There was always something positively 'off' about him and I could never put my finger on just what it was. Having always tried to hide my frustration when Airikr was a round, I had had enough. Outwardly, I usually remained calm and even aloof at times with occasional witty repartee. Underneath I was seething. Today Airikr was with his tutor, Vincent, and so I let my fury reign; much to my satisfaction. It felt good to just let it all out. Before long I had Preston pinned to the ground by his collar with a dagger and was giving him a good ole' fashion tongue-lashing. What a relief it was to be able to just let it fly! That was when I noticed Niall not twenty meters from me watching in amusement. So I let Preston up and stomped off the field fuming while trying to calm myself.

'You have done exceptionally well these past years, my dear.' My grandfather Niall said during our walk from the training grounds back to the palace.

'Your fierceness and fire do you credit. It is a Stackhouse trait to be sure, as well as Fae. At times you remind me of my own mother, the Queen. You are more like her then you will ever know. You are a tribute to your race – both of them' he said looking down at me with loving pride. 'I believe even you would give your Viking 'a run for his money', as the saying goes.' He announced with a wry smile.

I laughed.

'Thank you, Grandfather, but I'm not even close to that good.'

'Probably not,' he chuckled humorously, 'but when I met your grandmother I was truly impressed and could immediately see what my son, Fintan, saw in her. It's not all about the weapons you carry or how skilled you are in them, although that does help. Your grandmother was fire and tenacity balled into one. You carry those same traits like a beacon. It truly is a beautiful thing, my dear.' He smiled continuing, 'and you have done your duty in passing them on to your children. They will make a fine King or Queen when the throne is theirs. You have nothing to be ashamed of in them. They will both have, as the humans are known to say, 'a fighting chance; They, here in Faery and you in your Earth Realm.

'My son,' Niall went on 'should have trained you and your brother, Jason, up in some means of defending yourselves when you were young. But he chose to hide you both and let you be in the hope that you would be forgotten and thus live a normal life.'

'My life was never meant to be "normal".' I bitterly emphasized the last word in finger quotations. I was still burning off the jagged effects of my anger with Preston.

'Quite so, my dear. Quite so. He should have known that just your telepathy alone would both exclude you and draw trouble to you. I'm sorry you have had to endure as you have. When I saw you that night after having suffered the brutal tortures of the infamous Neave and Lochlan, I resolved to find a way to put things right for you. So, I set to work. But as fate would have it, by the time I came to this conclusion your situation grew steadily worse. With Breandon's rebellion on the rise here in Faery and the looming threat upon your happiness with Eric, I strove to find a solution – a 'loop-hole', if you please. That was when I began working on your 'gift'. I was beginning to worry that I might be too late when I received word of the cluviel dor that Fintan had given your grandmother in case of an emergency. I set Claude to the task of finding out if it still existed, but as selfishness is his way, he became greedy and soon sought it for himself.' He paused and shook his head at the shame of it all. 'I had hoped that you would use it to right things for yourself,' he said softly and then added, 'but true to your grandmothers heritage you did not; even in your most desperate time of need you still held onto it.

'It was on the night that you and Eric came together for the last time that I presented my 'gift', unbeknownst to you both. You were given the ability of conception, but the magic would only work if bestowed on those in true love. I did it to test the depth of your love for one another. If it was true love at its best then I wanted you have something of Eric's to hold tangible to lessen the hurt just a little and keep you from despair. And so I waited to see the outcome. I knew within a week of your highly eventful evening tryst that you were carrying new life within you.' He gave me a sidelong glance of amusement.

I blushed crimson as he continued.

'Ironically, the 'lucky break', as you might say, came when you finally did use it. You see, cluviel dors can be fickle things. When using one, you have to be clear in your heart and mind as to the outcome you desire. Your mind must not wander. Your mind, at the time, happened to be on all that had been and what was currently going on around you and what could be. Your heart was in remorse of all those who had suffered. Thus brought about the 'loop-hole' I was looking for and I was able to step in during the transition of the magic and put it on 'pause' so that you may have the opportunity to arm yourself in the best defenses possible. And so you have these past fourteen years. The moment you step back into the Earth Realm the cluviel dor magic will re-commence.'

'What do you think will happen?' I asked.

'That is a good question, my dear. My guess is that you will get to replay everything from the very beginning.'

This, I knew, could be good and it could be bad, but I had already gathered vaguely as much from PolyAnne. 'And when will that be?' I inquired.

'Well, of that I am not certain, but I may hazard to guess again that it will be about the time you meet Mr. Compton.'

_Oh joy_. I groaned irritably.

'Do not be discouraged or angry. This time you will be armed with foreknowledge – one of the most deadliest of weapons.' He said with understanding etched in his face. 'You see, its going to take more than just fighting skill to get you through this. It will also take a great deal of knowing when and where to make the right moves. There are those who live life through their mind, so-to-speak; everything logical, and then there are those who go through life living through their heart. The latter, I'm afraid, is you. Living solely on one or the other is detrimental to one's self and/or those around you. You must find a balance and incorporate them both when decision making. Foreknowledge requires great responsibility. It can both help and destroy depending on how it is used. It may cause you trouble should it become known that you have this knowledge. But remember this; that one decision changed can alter the course of events thereafter. The 'where' we choose to change said decision is the key factor.'

'So, what do you suggest?'

'On that I cannot advise.'

_Well, how in the world was I supposed go about this?!_ It was frustrating not having a plan of action after all these years. The longer I was in Faery the more disturbing it became. I mean after all this time and I still had no idea how to start. Not even a sketch or outline of a plan. Sounds like I'll have to just 'wing it' and fly by the seat of my pants. Why couldn't things just be spelled out, for once!

Then a thought occurred to me, 'Maybe I could speak with the Ancient Pythoness.' I blurted. 'She might have some insight as to how to go about it. Do you think I could speak with her?'

By this time we had reached my apartment in the palace and stood just outside the door.

'That is not a bad idea.' He replied, turning to me with a smile, which quickly faded. 'However, you need to remember that the old timeline is still currently active. The moment you set foot back in the Earth Realm, even if only to see her, time would restart and then there will be no real need to speak with her, would there? And she being vampire cannot come here.'

I scowled shaking my head.

'Maybe a letter?' he suggested brightly.

I slowly beamed at him. 'Now that sounds like a plan! But what would I say?'

'Leave it to me.' And he turned to go. 'Well, it would seem I now have another royal task awaiting my immediate attention for the Royal Princess,' he said with a playful grin and a wink. I laughed. He reached out for a hug then left with a promise to see me soon.

I stepped into the room and went straight to the shower singing with lightness in my heart that I had not felt for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3 - Aim!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**AN: And now the fun begins...**_

**Chapter 2 – Aim!**

Sunset, two nights later I had put on my pajamas and settled down for the evening in my window nook with a book called "The Master's Book Of Wards and More" when a urgent knock sounded at my door. Before I could get back up to answer it PolyAnne poked her head inside. Then stepping in she rapidly said, 'You need to get dressed and come with me quickly. Grandfather is waiting for you in his study. There is someone here to see you.' She began rummaging in my closet in search of an outfit and shoes.

'Aww, common on, Annie!' I complained emphatically while holding my book up for her to see and tugging at my 'jammies for emphasis. 'I'm already dressed for bed.' Upon receiving no response. I set my book aside and sighed,

'Who is it?' I felt like a whiny teenager.

'I don't know. Grandfather just asked me to make sure you were dressed and ready for a visitor then to bring you to him as soon as possible. So hurry!' With that she shooed me toward the bathroom to wash my face and fix my hair.

With a mischievous giggle I looked at her and twirled dramatically on the spot. Instantly I was dressed and ready to go in a white sleeveless silk-taffeta with a knee length skirt, silver embroidered waist and an over the shoulder toga-like sash, which might have emulated what a Greek goddess wear. I completed it with a pair of silver knee high strappy flat sandals. My hair was pulled up into a swirl and held by a silver comb with curls falling about my face and neck. Stepping to the mirror I was pleased with myself.

I smiled.

'Not bad!' PolyAnne complimented and replaced the dress she had been holding back in the closet. 'Let's go' and we set off for Niall's study.

A few minutes later found us standing before the great set of elaborately carved wooden doors which stood sentry to Niall's office. When I first passed through these doors the not long after my arrival in Faery I had felt the magic ripple over me and through me. I remembered feeling like I was being scanned inside and out. My spark leapt at it in greeting. It didn't take much of a brain to figure out they were warded against intruders. I have never felt it again since that first time. Maybe it was acquainted with me now.

I'm told it is not uncommon for some wards to take on a life of their own depending on the spell caster. The caster might attach a bit of their spark to the ward to strengthen it. Plus, the caster can recognize when breached. I think this ward is one of those. Niall, I'm sure, has taken great care to guard the secrets within his study and rightfully so for these were treacherous times here in Faery and he had many enemies.

For a second I wonder if my house had been warded like or as strong this. I'm fairly certain it's not anymore. That would explain why the sudden invasion of fairies when Fintan was killed by Neave and Lochlan. It must have died with him. A wave of sadness washes over me at the thought of my grandfather's passing as he did.

Looking at PolyAnne one last time, I stepped through the double doors and entered the study. I am immediately made aware of my visitor.

'Ah, there you are Sookie.' My Great-grandfather started. 'I would like you to meet…'

'Diantha?!' I just couldn't help myself and ran to give her a big bear hug. 'How are you?' I asked, still holding her. It was so good to see her.

'Great!' She replied when we pulled apart. 'Sogoodtoseeya!'

'You look as nice as ever. I can't begin to tell you how happy I am to see you. What brings you here?' My joy in seeing her was fast turning to concern. 'Is everything all right? How is Mr. Cataliades?'

'Youcanaskhimyourselfwhenyouseehim' she replied with a huge smile on her face.

_Oookay_, I thought. Stepping back I look to Niall for an explanation.

'It would seem,' my great-grandfather said as he stood from his desk, 'that when I sent our letter to the Ancient Pythoness, she had already made arrangements for you to meet her in a hidden pocket realm which belongs to Mr. Cataliades. He has quite graciously allowed you both to use it.' He rounded his desk coming to stand next to me. 'I am to provide the transportation and Diantha is here to act as an escort key, if you will,' turning to Diantha with a slight bow, 'to that realm.'

My eyes widened, 'What about you? Will you be coming with me?' I couldn't help the little surge of fear that tore through me. The Ancient Pythoness held the very standard and definition of power in check and I was to meet with her alone?

'No, my dear, it is not my quest or 'mission', as you may call it. It is yours and yours alone. I am only here to give you the tools you need wherewith to fight. Fear not. I will be with you in spirit though.' He gave me a steadying look giving my shoulder a squeeze. 'I have great faith in you, my child. The Roman and the Viking must survive. Only you can do this and she will help further your chances of success. There is no need to fear the Ancient Pythoness. She is a friend of mine and highly revered by all.' I remembered my encounter with her at the Summit in Rhodes and tried to relax and take in his words, but I failed miserably and trembled. When I had asked to meet her I fully anticipated him being with me.

'Do not fret,' he assured me. 'She will not bite you', he continued good-humoredly with a tweak of his nose. Diantha sniggered.

I rolled my eyes at the joke and exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding only to start again at the realization of what he had just said.

_Wait a minute! What did he mean by 'the Roman and the Viking must survive'? Does he know something I should? Am I to try and save Godric as well? This must more to my going back then what I know of._

'Now, lets not keep her waiting. I am certain she will have the answers to many of your questions.'

He turned to walk back to his desk only to spin back to me.

'Oh. I have been meaning to give you this' at which he produced a ring and placed it on my right hand. It's stone is a mystery to me and must be at least four carats, at least. It's iridescent and translucent multifaceted colors show brilliantly and is deeply set in a heavy gold band. Engraved in the baguette cut gem is carved a rune.

'This is your signet ring. The rune signifies your title and declares your birthright stating that you are next in line to the throne. It is your connection to me. You will be able to officiate anything with your signature in your official capacity as well as come and go from Faery. Wear it proudly, but use it wisely.'

'Yes, great-grandfather, thank you' I said then stretched up on my toes and kissed him on the cheek.

He pulled me into him before I could stand back giving me a warm hug gently kissing me on the top of my head then held me at arms length and gave me a look of pride. 'You are my joy, my dearest. Give the Ancient Pythoness my regards. I shall see you later.'

I turned toward Diantha not knowing what to do or what to expect, for that matter. Smiling brightly she takes my hand, tucks my arm in hers.

Suddenly the study fades away and we emerge into the great hall of an old castle. The fires are blazing in their scones along the lavishly draped walls. Great wooden tables arranged all around. The ceiling brandished intricately carved beam work set beautifully amongst the depicted artwork of the times. A huge pair of magnificent solid wooden doors stood sentry at the entrance. A lone figure came toward us through them.

'Welcome, Miss Stackhouse! How is my favorite goddaughter?'

'Hello, Mr. Cataliades. I am fine. How are you?' I replied and extended my hand in greeting at which he took but stopped having eyed the ring, then subsequently bowing over the freshly placed ring he kissed it.

'You are welcome, dear Princess. It is an honor to have you here.'

My mouth fell open, closed it in surprise.

'Oh, Mr. Cataliades! You are too much,' I said airily as I clasped his hand in both of mine. 'Thank you so much. You have quite a nice place here. Uh, I'm quite intrigued. I have never heard of such a place in existance. Just out of curiosity…, how it is possible that this place can exist outside the Earth Realm? How did you come by it? I mean, how does it work?'

'That is a secret,' he answers with a chuckle, 'but to address you last question, this is a sort of vacation house for me where I can step away from my phone and no one can come knocking on my door. It becomes whatever I want and/or need it to be when I step in. Its default happens to be this castle. The very one I grew up in, in fact.' He finishes looking about him with a reminiscent smile.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I did not mean to pry. Your secret is safe with me. It is lovely though. I am so very grateful that you have opened it to me.' I immediately step back in embarrassment of my faux pas.

'Nonsense. I glad to have you and I will always help you in any way I can when needed.' He says with a grin.

I breathed out and in an attempt to recover myself and stated, 'Then I must put in my order for one for my next birthday.' I laughed brightly. 'I do like the idea of a get-away hiding place just so that I can get away from the trouble that seems to always be knocking my door.'

He chuckled.

'Well, we both know that it is no easy task you are taking on. It is the least I can do anyway. I, for one, will do anything to help get our dear Gladiola back.' He stopped at this to look at me. 'Although, I do not blame you, my dear. It is what it is, but if ever there were a possibility that it might be changed…'

I stared at him and then at Diantha whose head hung downward. My eyes filled with tears and my heart breaking for them. How many had died in an act of service to me. I would not forget them. I will try to minimize that toll as much as possible. I rest my hand on his.

'I will give it my best, my dear friend,' I replied in a soft quavering voice. 'I promise.' I reached out my other hand to squeezed Diantha's. 'I will try to save your sister from the circumstances that took her from you.'

'That is all one could ask for', Mr. Cataliades softly replied.

Then gently placing my hand on his arm he led me toward the door in the front of the hall and into a warmly lit room. A fire was dancing in the fireplace casting shadows of the cobbled hearth. A large chair, draped in furs was pulled up to it and there on sat a wizened woman with grizzled salt and pepper hair that was pulled gently back into a soft braid; her sightless eyes turned toward the flames.

I stood just inside the door and waited for her to acknowledge my presence.

'Sit, Child', she said after turning toward me and waved at the stool in front of her. She folded her hands in her lap and gazed at me through blind eyes. 'Nice pajama's.' she said as her eyes danced in silent amusement.

_Pajama's? _ I looked down at myself and sure enough I was wearing my pajamas again. _What in the world?! _I thought to myself. _What happened to my beautiful dress? _I cringed in embarrassment.

The Ancient Pythoness laughed in quiet merriment. 'Do not be distressed, my dear. I can perceive beyond that which is presented for the naked eye to see. My inner vision perceives only that which is reality. One cannot conceal the intents and motives of the heart in my presence and there are few, if any, who can present themselves otherwise.'

She smiled indulgently.

'I will endeavor to remember that when next I visit.' I said in squirming in discomfiture.

_Great! Now all I need is a mug of hot cocoa, a pillow and blanket. I might as well be having a slumber party with the great Ancient Pythoness! The most respected vampire authority there is! _I groaned inwardly.

Closing her twinkling eyes she tilted her face toward the ceiling as if taking in the room with her mind.

'I see you have been given your signet ring.'

I looked down at my right hand and answered, 'Yes, ma'am.'

'You must present it to me when next we meet.' And that was it. No further explanation was given as to why I must give her it, but it is not wise to question her and so I don't try.

'Now, it is on to business. You are confused as to how to proceed with what you must do. I see your regrets and fears, but they are not needful. What will be, will be. But, for the sake of asking, what more would you like to know?'

It was true. I was very confused and fearful of making mistakes again and full of guilt. I had many questions, but I didn't know what or how to ask. I didn't even know how to address her.

'Your Honor, I…'

'Please, call me Pythia, young one. It's just the two of us.' I nod.

'Thank you, Pythia. My Great Grandfather Niall, Prince of Faery, sends his regards.'

'Your Great, Grandfather Niall has always been a great prince; kind, respectable and fair in every aspect. He rules in trust and love and thus begets trust and love in return. Those characteristics make a far greater leader than one who may rule with fear and violence. It seems clear to me that your offspring will follow heavily in his footsteps.'

'Thank you, Ma'am. I love my great-grandfather dearly and am proud my children and what they have become,' I said remembering my first months in Faery and a feeling of unworthiness came over me. 'I am so very fortunate.'

'Yes, you have been most fortunate. Now our time grows short. What would you ask of me this night?'

So I started at the beginning.

'I would like to know how to start. What time will I be returning to? How should I go from there? Is there anything I should careful of?' I babbled. 'There are so many variables. I mean, I may have the foreknowledge of what is to be because of what was, but I also know what is will not be when I go back.' I felt like I had just fallen down the rabbit hole into a scene in Alice in Wonderland with my convoluted sentence. I can feel my mind begin to spin.

'The people who are dead now', I persevered, 'that will be alive and well. How do I keep the ones that should stay dead, dead while salvaging the lives of those who should not have died? Not to mention, Niall commented that I must save the Roman and the Viking. Does he mean Godric as well as Eric? Also, I want to set right what has been wronged, but I do not want to challenge authority in the process.

The Ancient Pythoness smiled bemusedly. ''You have given this a fare bit of thought, haven't you, child? I dare say too much thought, but you have had nearly fourteen years to ponder these ideas and so it is to be expected.'

'Really, Pythia, how do you do it? You see all that goes on around you and will go on and know what is or can be and yet you seem at peace with it all. I think I would have to run and hide from the whole entire world. I'd go live in a cave and never darken another door step as long I lived just to keep my sanity if I had that much information.'

She laughed.

'It is true. For hundreds of years I have watched the ascension and perdition of many. I have witnessed the rise and fall of countries and governments yet they are none of my concern. You get used to it.'

'But you have taken a interest in me and my circumstance', I pleadingly questioned.

She stared at me with an abrupt fixation. 'What will be, will be. You will indeed challenge authority, but you need not trouble yourself with it. You need only concern yourself with your Viking and the Roman.'

My control broke and I began pouring my heart out.

'And then there are my children', I blurt. 'How does they fit into the timeline of things? Do I tell Eric about them and, if so, how do I tell him with minimal drama? Will we still be bonded?' I sighed. I couldn't help it. I was crying.

She suddenly shifted her head to the side as if listening to something in another part of the castle.

'Come. Kneel before me', she abruptly commanded, waving her hands in an urgent 'come here' gesture.

I rose and quickly knelt in front of her chair. Placing her hands on my head she spoke with a force that emanated power; strong and compelling.

'He is your past, you are his future

More than a trusted friend.

You are his heart, he is your keeper

Your time you must amend.

But if this claim doth to him offend

There's but one caveat.

_*Tre gånger bunden, ställda av kniven. _

Still are though time be naught.

You alone do change the sands of time.

Alternate timelines be

Until the threads of three be combined

And reign in sovereignty.

But first to help father, brother, son

In this you must succeed

Whose purpose lay beyond depression

For there is further need.'

I felt the beginnings of a pulling tension on my insides and the room was starting to spin. Spots were darkening my already blurred vision as I felt my body charging with light. She fervently continued on.

'In all of this do not be remiss

The highest powers be

For only if…'

I could not comprehend another word of it due to the sudden tearing pain in my side. A fog settled over me, the room dissolved, her had voice faded and I slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

*** - _Thrice bound, pledged by the knife. (according to Google Translator)_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Steady

**Chapter 3 – Steady…**

An urgent knocking sounded at my door and once again PolyAnne was rushing into the room. When I did not respond she began jostling me awake. I find myself still seated on the window seat in my room. An apparent headache is thundering across my fading dream while the severe pain in my side is ebbing away; the shaking making me more irritable.

'Annie' I complain.

Gently, I push her aside and stagger to my feet; my book falling from my lap to the floor. I stare at it in a moment of confusion. _Was it all a dream? It was all so vivid._ I stoop to pickup the book. A delicately addressed envelope falls to the floor, which read, 'To the Ancient Pythoness'. I froze. _So it wasn't a dream after all. Or was it? _ I argue with myself. _ It had to be a dream. How could it not be._ I reason, although I am still thoroughly baffled.

Just then Airikr came bursting through the front door of our apartment. 'Mom! We have to go now!' He runs into my room.

'But I'm still in my jammies!' I exclaimed in obvious proof that my head is still not yet clear from said dream.

_Wait a second!_ This all was feeling familiar. I begin having a sense of déjà vu moment.

'We have to hurry! The palace is under attack and I'm told Niall is waiting for us in his study.'

Finally I shook myself. 'All right, all right! Go get your sister. Make sure she's up.'

'I'm up, Mom!' she yelled from the other room. 'How do you expect anyone to sleep with all the shouting that's been going on outside.'

Wow, really? I usually am a light sleeper, but I must really have been out of it.

'Actually, I haven't gone to bed yet.' She appeared in my room as well with a pack ready to go. I briefly wondered what she had been doing up to all night then realized that it was still the dead of night.

'Mom,' she whined, 'I was reading.' She had '_heard_' me.

'_Sorry, dear.' _I sent back to her.

Suddenly a pair of black jeans fly at me by way of PolyAnne rummaging in my closet. A white wrap around bloused top follows them. I go to my dresser and grab a matching bra and panty set then some socks then scurry to the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I run a brush through my hair and pull it into a high ponytail. Longingly, I wish for a shower, but there just isn't time. Quickly, I pulled my clothes on while Airikr anxiously paces outside.

'Hurry up! He's waiting.' He stresses again.

In answer I yank open the door and step back in the room and find 'Annie' holding my favorite pair of black leather knee high boots. They are platform with feminine silver capped high heels, silver buckles and silver detailing on the toes. You can guess why they're my favorites. Tugging them on, I stood ready to go.

'Here, you'll need these!' Airikr threw my shield and weapons toward me.

I grabbed the book and the letter and shove them both into my weapons pack. Next, I strap my sword on and slung my shield over my shoulder. Snatching my pack off the floor, 'Let's go.' We headed for the door.

Niall had gifted the sword and shield to me from the royal armaments. I kept them in tip-top shape. The shield was round, black leather bound with a convex golden sun set in the center as a Sky Fae crest. It was uniquely embellished with alternating small iron and silver spikes arranged ornamentally as the sun's rays. The sword being beautifully made of Damascus Steel with an alabaster hilt and stone set in its gold pommel. It was a perfect extension of me and weighted perfectly in my right hand. Both were most cleverly and wonderfully made pieces and paired perfectly with my two Sais which I have acquired sometime ago as well.

I was proud of my little arsenal. Too many times I had played the helpless damsel in distress during my 'Great Catastrophe'. I was always a liability but, not anymore. Now I will be able to lend a hand and join in the fray.

We hurried through the halls away from the cries and crashing below. Without waiting for an invitation we barge through the already open door into Niall's study and quickly shut it behind us, slamming the bolt home.

Niall was stretched out on the study lounge holding his side as blood trickled between his fingers. PolyAnne immediately went into action, tending the wound in his side.

'What happened?!' We all asked simultaneously.

'It would seem our dear Preston here,' he spoke nodding to a pile of dust a few feet from him, 'has led Breandon's rebels against us in an attempt to overthrow me. I was his first wave of assault, but it would also appear to be his last.' He said, shaking his head in grief.

'Are you all right, my dear?' he asked, looking at me with concern. 'Are you hurt?'

This surprised me. I mean, he's the one obviously hurt and yet he's asking me.

'I'm fine, Niall. I mean aside from a mean headache I'm ok. Why do you ask?'

'Do you have the signet ring which I gave you in your dream and the letter from the Ancient Pythoness with you?'

'Yes, I have… wait… what? It was real? You were actually in my dream? I really did speak to the Ancient Pythoness?' A hundred questions tumbled around in my brain each vying to be voiced.

He winced as PolyAnne began cleaning the wound.

My eyes being drawn to his wound again, it then dawned on me; his injury – the terrible pain in my side at the end of the dream and then the attack. It all fit. He was a dream-master. I had only heard of them in stories. Totally stunned, I quietly asked, 'How?'

'My dear, it does not matter. Just listen to me.' He took in a shaky breath. 'Give the letter to Erin for safe keeping.'

I nodded and started to lay all my gear aside when Niall raised a hand and tried to sit up only to fall back again.

'No!' and gave an agonized grimace. 'Don't. We only have a few minutes to spare. Just give her the letter. I am sorry, but you must fly, my doves, and you must start your mission now, my dear Sookie. Erin and Airikr must go with you, but they cannot stay with you.' He sighed in grief. 'Preston has organized attacks against many of family and those who are loyal to me – furthering Breandon's cause. I'm afraid you all are included in those plans and I cannot bear to lose any of you.'

I handed the letter from the Ancient Pythoness over to Erin. I knelt before my great-grandfather held his bloodied hands in mine. He gave an affectionate smile.

'I don't understand.'

'I have explained to you that when you set foot back in the Earth Realm your time will restart. Not only will it restart there, but here as well due to all the many changes and connections between our two worlds. To avoid losing your young ones, they must go with you, but must come right back. We cannot risk anything that might tamper with the course of events. You see?'

'Yes, but…' I was cut short by his unexpected flinch. PolyAnne had began pressing her light into his wound to seal it. When he collected himself again and exhaled.

'Do you have your Phantom Stones?' Erin and I shook our heads. 'No matter.'

He weakly took his hands from mine and held them out to both of us. Our Phantom Stones appeared in them. I had had mine set into a gold pendant necklace while Erin wanted hers in a gold ornate bangle bracelet. We each took our own and put them on. I could feel its warmth settle in my chest. Reaching for my daughter's hand and I gave it a squeeze.

'Now, Airikr, if you please,' he motioned breathlessly toward the desk. 'There are two letters on my desk. One is addressed to me and the other addressed to Mr. Cataliades. I have prepared each letter in advance for just such a time as this. The letter to myself explains all that has transpired and introduces you. I have also written a letter to Mr. Cataliades, asking him to arrange a meeting with myself as soon as possible. Airikr, you will give me my letter of explanation at that time. Remember, we must not interfere with the timeline. This is crucial that you both understand. You cannot stay. Not yet, at least.'

'Yes, Grandfather.' They replied in unison.

'Airikr, the box upon my desk – bring it and Mr. Cataliades letter to your mother.'

Airikr quickly did as he was told. Placing the letter inside my book and quickly returning it to my pack. I open the box and pull out a small scroll of aged, thick parchment.

Niall took another steadying breath and began.

'Do you remember when you asked about learning Old Norse one evening, several years ago?' I remembered. It was, but one of many cherished evenings with Niall. 'As you can see, I went looking for and found the language barrier spell.'

_The twins were going on ten years old and we had gathered after dinner by the hearth before retiring for the night. Airikr was just showing his great, great grandfather his latest lesson in his magical studies with his tutor, Vincent. Erin was studying by the fire about Fae history. _

_I decided to request a favor of Niall._

'_Niall, I have a special favor to ask.' I posed apprehensively. _

'_Ask away, my dove.' He said as he turned in his chair toward me._

_I didn't like asking him for anything because he had already done so much for me and I loved him all the more for it and was eternally grateful. However, I pressed on anyway._

'_Is there a way for me to learn Old Norse?' I felt silly. I wanted to be fluent in it just so I could have 'one-up' on Eric and Pam when they had their little 'private' conversations. It was so annoying._

'_Ahh…' he said with a knowing air and a twinkle in his eye. 'Now that I think of it, I am almost certain there is a very old spell that the Queen used during her reign. It bridged the gaps between all languages. The Queen used it so she could hold court without the interference of an interpreter. Meaning, she could both understand and speak any given language.' _

_Sweet! _

'_You know, I believe I will have to visit the Chamber of Archives to look for it.' He enthused. 'I am most certain it would help when reading the minds of those whose first language is not English.' _

_I hadn't thought of that and had to agree. The possibilities would be endless. _

'_It appears I have been given a royal task,' he announced with a sly grin. _

The faint echoing of shouts and clashing reverberated in the hall outside the door brought me back to our present situation.

Niall began sitting up. He was still weak from blood loss. PolyAnne had finished with the healing and was bringing him a strengthening potion to drink to hasten the process.

'I found it buried deep in the Chamber of Archives. It is yours now. You will need to ask Claudine to help you with it, I'm sure.' He finished his potion and handed the cup back to PolyAnne.

I smiled and thanked him. I owed him so much.

Then the startling din of chaotic battle shattered our little moment of silence. The rhythmic booms of a battering ram begin to resound upon the locked doors sending thunderous shockwaves through out the room. Various objects, pictures and books topple from the walls and shelving with the force of each blow.

'And so, it appears that is our cue to disappear.' He announces with a faint smile, attempting to lessen the feelings of trepidation that threatening to unsettle us all. 'We must make haste. Do you have any questions?' He looked at us expectantly.

Quickly setting the scroll back in the wooden box I set it in my pack and give a cursory shake of my head.

'No? Well, then we must teleport to the portal.' Turning to PolyAnne, he brings his finger to rest under her chin to meet his gaze. 'My dear, you must hide yourself.' His eyes glanced to the wall of bookcases; then taking Erin's hand and pulling himself to his feet, he looked at Erin meaningfully and spoke to PolyAnne, 'You know what to do.'

'Yes, my Prince. Thank you, my Prince.' Replied PolyAnne with a meek bow. 'I will do as you say.'

I had no time to question what was going on, but rather reached for PolyAnne and pulled her into a heartfelt hug that silently thanked her for all she had done. No words were necessary. It seemed too surreal to be leaving my good- natured friend especially under the current circumstances. Releasing her and stepping back to take Airikr by the hand, I gave the study one last look.

'Let us be off!' Taking my hand, Niall pulled us to the portal.

Upon arriving, we were immediately set upon by a faction of rebels. They had been waiting in ambush for any who passed through it. Niall, Airikr and myself formed a protective circle around Erin. We were surrounded and outnumbered four to one. _Just how many were there siding with the rebels? _ There were the attacks on the palace and then each of Niall's supporters and then there were the ones here at this portal and there were probably more at each of the other portals as well.

Niall began fighting while calling for his guard. Even in his weakened state he was an amazing force to be reckoned with.

I swept my sword to the right to parry a thrust directed at me while using my shield to dodge a light ball (which is called a smite, by the way). _Someone from the Royal Family is fighting with the rebels?! What? _

Airikr stumbled against me, but bounced back into the fight finishing off his opponent. Slamming my shield into the face of on coming challenger I knocked him back. The iron spikes embedding in him. Ripping my shield across his skin I plunged my sword into him from under it. The momentum of my strike tumbled me over. I staggered and fell, but quickly rolled back to my feet in time to block another rebel attacker bearing down on me. We continued on in this same way for what seemed to be nearly an hour, but was only a few minutes until suddenly, the air was full of popping sounds all around. The fighting grew more heated and intense. One of Niall's guard leapt into my fight killing my opponent for me in one felled swoop of his blade. I turned to see Airikr' and my sword master, Ethan.

'We've got this, Princess!' He shouted in my ear. 'Go through the portal! I'll keep them off till you get there!' With that he grinned and pushed us in the direction of the opening.

Seizing Erin, I yell for Airikr, 'It's time to go!' Pulling them toward the entrance, I take one last look at the bloody battle going on around us. This would be my last memory of Faery in this timeline, but not my only memory. There have been precious times had here with my family and friends. I dearly love them all, but I realize that things would change with the changing of the timeline as soon as I step into the portal. I have no real regrets other than my first few months. I have honed my character and matured emotionally. I am stronger. I am as ready as I would ever be, thanks to Niall. I smile. Taking hold of my children's hands tightly, I turn and we jump.


	5. Chapter 5 - Fire?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**AN: Sorry for all the updating on these chapters. This story has not been Beta'd and so my mistakes are my own. I try to fix them when proof reading my final draft, but there are those errors that invariably manage to slip my notice. Still looking for a Beta though, if anyone should like to volunteer.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 – Fire?**

Just as soon as my feet touched soft earth, I felt a jolt run through me and found my children's hands being ripped from mine; their screams and cries for me vaporizing on the night air. Just like that - they were gone! Vanished! My heart wrenched within me; violently hollowed out. It was all too much and I blacked out.

When I came to, I was vacant and numb. No one was in sight as far as I could see in the black night of the forest around me. Where were Erin and Airikr? The memory of what had happened hit me like a freight train.

Brushing the leaves out of my hair. I noticed I was covered in blood and mud.

I called for them. No one answered.

I searched thinking maybe they were simply unable to respond. Nothing. Not a trace. My children were nowhere to be found and whether alive or dead I couldn't know.

Then I panicked. Where do you begin looking for two young half human, half supes who had never set foot in this realm? I didn't even know where to begin. Where could they have gone? Despair began setting in. Maybe the cluviel dor magic didn't work like Niall thought would after all. Maybe they were no more.

I began to cry. The fates would not be so pitiless and mean. Eric and I being together had always seemed to be doomed from the start. But this? This was beyond cruelty. Why couldn't anything just be easy for me?

Then again… Maybe something or someone else was messing with things again? My anger began to spike within me. _I needed to get to the bottom of this now. I am so tired of people monkeying around with my life! Why couldn't they just leave me and mine alone, for cryin' out loud!_

The plan was simple – go undo the wrong that had been done, but in all my planning I never dreamed this would occur. I never even thought to prepare for this sort of thing. My children were gone. There had to be a way to find them. They needed me to find that way. In the past there had always been something or someone to help me out of a situation. I had survived this far by one means or another. There had to be a way now. _Think, Sookie, think! _I berated myself. Though my powers were quite extensive none would help me in tracking him.

During our stay in Faery, my powers had manifested themselves and strengthened. Being a Royal Sky Fae, I naturally had inherited the traditional power of the sun, which I already knew about from experience. It's common knowledge that most every faerie can teleport and change their appearance also other basic faery magic. So that was a given after the maturing of my essential spark. Now what is not commonly known is that each faery may or may not develop a special additional skill after the development of their spark. I think it might depend upon each one's genetic make-up.

Mine became evident not long after my maturation; the ability to command the air. It came to me effortlessly one day; almost without thought one day while I was sitting on the terrace. It was a warm sunny afternoon and my pregnancy was wreaking havoc with my body temperature. I found myself wishing for a cool breeze and, quite literally, 'poof' – a sudden cool gust air wafted over me. Soon I discovered a plethora of ways I could manipulate the air into magnificent possibilities; like flying and moving things (kind of like a form of telekinesis) plus many other defensive tactics just my manipulating the air. That will come in handy, but not right now.

Niall had found this truly astounding and expressed the rarity of such a gift. He went on to explain that it was most definitely due to my essential spark being brighter than most – even with my only being part faery - thus my talents will mostly likely broaden with the strength of it. This extended to my telepathy as well; being now able to project thoughts to any or all if I so chose to. This included a defensive power which inabled me to 'freeze' or paralyze the thought process of anyone's mobility. I remembered wondering if it would work on vampires. It would be nice to have the ability to glamour them, but that would have been asking too much. To tell the truth, I had feeling quite optimistic before leaving Faery, but now it was all just a bunch of useless nothing.

I began racking my brain, wringing it out for that one stray drop of hope.

_Wait! Ohhh_… and there it was. _Yes!_

My hand automatically went to the pendent at my throat. I had the Phantom Stone! I knew Erin had hers. God bless Niall for thinking of it. It was just one more thing I would be eternally grateful to him for.

Taking hold of it, I gently pushed my light into like Niall had instructed. A hazy and translucent spot formed in front of me. In a matter of seconds Erin's figure is standing before me.

'Erin! Oh Erin, I'm so glad to see you! Where are you? Are you okay? Where is your brother? Are you both safe?' I rattled out. The sight of her was relief beyond compare.

'I'm fine, Mom, I'm fine, but Airikr is not with me. I'm here with the Ancient Pythoness and according to her he was supposed to be here with me also. No one knows where he is.'

_Great! No one knows where my son is! Where could he be?! And what was the Ancient Pythoness doing meddling in this? She usually never interfered unless…' _and then I stopped,_ 'unless there was an overwhelming danger or threat.' _I wondered what the danger could possibly be.

'The Ancient Pythoness is currently looking for him.' Erin continued. 'She 'saw' us coming and had arranged for us to be brought here to keep us safe until Niall could come. My guess is that rebellion is still going on in Faery and it could be a bit of time before he can come.'

_Ok. Well, that's explains that. _

'You're would probably right about that. So, you're safe? Is there anything you need?' All right, so I couldn't help myself. I was a panicking mother!

'Like I said, I'm fine. They are taking good care of me. The Ancient Pythoness is making sure of that. She is really nice. Oh hey! Guess who is here?'

I couldn't imagine.

'PolyAnne! Can you believe it! She doesn't remember her time with us in Faery, but she is still our Annie. She is helping me settle in.'

Oh thank God! I know she is in good hands then.

'That's excellent, dear! I'm so glad to hear that you are well.' Again I was relieved that she had fallen into good hands. I smiled. 'Now I need to get so I can try and locate your brother. Could you ask the Ancient Pythoness if she can tell me where in the timeline I am at.' It would help to know who and what my resources were at this point in time and who I was up against.

Erin looked away and stretched out her hand and the Ancient Pythoness herself materialized hold it.

'Welcome back, Child,' their surroundings appeared clearer than before.

'Thank you for everything you have done. For taking care of my daughter and keeping my family safe.'

'Well, it would appear that I have not yet been successful on that point. I have been watching and would seem that Airikr's disappearance has clouded your future. I see too many variables and ends now to know anything certain. One stands out more clearly than the rest though. I saw you being escorted by Mr. Compton to your first meeting with Mr. Northman. That was to take place tonight. I suggest that you carry out this meeting. I will continue…'

_Seriously?_

'I'm sorry, but I can't possibly do that or anything else, for that matter, until I find my missing son!' I know I was getting mouthy with her, but I just couldn't believe she expected me to just carry on like nothing had happened. The 'mission', as Niall once called it, was going to have to wait. I appreciated the AP looking out for us, but this took presidence. My son needs me and I'm going to do all that I can do to find him.

Her expression sharpened at the audacity of my contradiction then softening she exhaled and said,

'I know it is hard, child, but our chances of success in finding him will be greater if you do this. You will, in essence, be helping me help you to look for Airikr. I cannot see beyond your meeting with Mr. Northman. It is what must be done. I assure you, I will continue looking for him with everything that is within my power.'

I sighed in resignation. I vaguely saw her point and I didn't have a better idea. Right now I would do anything that had the slightest promise of success in locating my son.

'All right. But I am still going to everything I can to find him on my end.' The Ancient Pythoness nodded in acknowledgment and let go of Erin's hand, whereupon she dissolved from view.

'Erin, if she sees or hears anything new, you let me know. Okay?'

'Yes, I will, Mom.' Erin replied somberly.

'I love you, sweetie.'

'I love you too. Bye.'

'Bye, my dear.' And with that I let go of the pendent. Everything around me came back into focus again. My head fell to my chest and the tears began to fall. Waves of relief for one and grief for the other washed over me. Finally, my torrent of sobs ebbed away I gathered and set myself to accomplish the task before me.

Sheathing my sword and picking up my pack and shield I stepped in the direction of my house. I was still standing in the woods out back of my home when I realized my Gran would be alive. At that thought, I nearly broke down again. Pulling back in the shadow of the tree line I paused at the sight of my Gran sitting at the kitchen table reading a novel.

I missed her so much.

But even as I wanted to rush in to hug, kiss and tell her all that has transpired in the past years. I also did not want to freak her out with my bloody clothes. Gran was a night owl and I knew would be reading for sometime longer before going to bed. I looked to where my bedroom window sat in the pale moonlit house and saw it slightly open. My bedroom light was on. Quietly, I went to the shed and left my sword and shield along with my weapons pack leaning just inside the door. Then compressing the air beneath me I lifted myself and propelled to my bedroom window to opened it. Stepping in, I stripped and made a beeline for the shower.

It was home sweet home! I was so very glad to be back.

I heard Bill pull up just as I was jumping out of the shower. I groaned. It was show time.

I quickly threw the towel on the chair and grabbed a red bra and undies. Standing in front of my closet mirror with wet hair I decided now was the time to practice my transformation trick. I looked at the infamous white dress with tiny red flowers and red pumps and pictured them on me. Whalaa! I was dressed! I did my hair in the same method. A little bit of light make-up, dabbed some Obsession on and I was ready.

I truly was eager and excited to see Eric despite the circumstances. I wanted so much to be with him; to touch him. I wanted to tell him all the things that he had missed in my passed fourteen years, but I had to remind myself that those years (and then some) were yet to be for him. I briefly remembered my 'dream' with the Ancient Pythoness and her prophecy,

'He is you past, you are his future.'

It seemed so long ago. Was it just last night?

Grabbing my red handbag I tossed in my ID, keys and lip-gloss and left the bedroom. I ran down the stairs only to be greeted with the sight of Bill seated on our living room couch visiting with Gran in her chair.

'Hi. Sorry to keep you waiting. How do I look?' I twirled on the spot for effect knowing already what he thought. I must keep up with the façade.

Bill didn't say anything, but stood as if ready to leave. 'Thank you for inviting me in, Mrs. Stackhouse.'

It was Gran who spoke first.

'You look very nice dear, but don't you think you should wear a sweater with that?' She suggested. 'You might get cold in that dress.'

Truth be known, I really didn't care Bill thought. He disgusted me. I had to have been blind to not see him for what he truly was – a selfish fraud.

I turned and grabbed my white sweater from the hall closet. Going over to Gran I give her a peck on the cheek. I really didn't want to let her out of my sight. I wanted to forget about everything and sit and talk with her all night.

But… the show must go on, right?

'Love you, Gran. I'll see you later. Don't wait up for me.' I said as affectionately as possible without raising any questions. My heart was aching to take her in my arms and hug her with everything I had. I would have time for that tomorrow. We needed to talk anyway.

'Oh not to worry, my dear. You both have a nice time.'

And we were out the door.

We got in the car and were off to Fangtasia. He didn't even open my door for me; not that I wasn't capable of doing it myself, but it just went to further show just how thoughtless Bill actually was. Eric always held my door for me.

'What's wrong? Am I not wearing the right dress? You don't like it?' I coyly queried just to annoy him. I really just wanted to hear him say it.

'You look like vampire bait.' Yes! I laughed within myself. There was only one vampire I wanted to bait tonight and that was my Eric, but I had to play it cool though. Nothing serious. I didn't to become just another notch on his bedpost. He would be mine and only mine.

We arrived at Fangtasia after a long and boring ride listening to some obnoxious form of 'music'. Ugh. I breathed a sigh of relief when we got out of the car. We didn't have to wait in line due to Pam herself waving us through, to the complaints and groans of those still in line. It was nice to see her again.

I was in Fangtasia once again. Talk about nostalgia! I was having a walk down memory lane before got through the front doors when Bill steered me by my elbow to the bar. I remembered how I used to find that so irritating - still do, as a matter of fact. Taking a seat on one of the stools, I looked up and into the eyes of none other than Longshadow; his attack coming to the forefront of my mind in living color. Yeah, not too interested in starting a conversation with him right now.

Shortly afterward, I found myself seated at one of the tables in the lounge with a gin and tonic in my hand. I begin searching minds. I knew this was the night I would 'out' myself as a telepath when exposing an undercover cop and a surprise raid on the bar, but that would be later.

Bill blathered on about Eric's many conquests and ruthlessness, which I could visualize and read all too clearly in the minds of those present. The loudest being the woman named Yvetta dancing at the pole. I didn't let it unnerve me though. Eric will be mine. I responded with all the appropriate 'ohhh's' and 'really'. I was bored, but stayed cool and waited for Eric's summons – which should be any moment.

Sure enough, there it was. Oh yes, I will never tire of Eric's 'come hither' gesture. We got up; Bill taking my elbow yet again (a little too tightly, I might add) then guided me, weaving our way through the dancing, kneeling, swaying, groveling fangbangers. Approaching the dais, I stuck out my chin and glared fixedly at him with what I hoped was a look of defiance. Inside I was thrilled to no end. I just wanted to throw myself in his lap and rub myself all over him and kiss him for all I was worth. I was so happy to see him. He was my beloved. My husband. Mine. _Hold your horses there, Sookie! Not just yet._

Eric beckoned us further, but as I began to ascend the steps to his throne, I caught the whisper of a familiar mind at rest and froze. Airikr! My heart lurched and I choked on the sudden rush of emotion. _I found him! _ Both fear and love surged within me as I stared ahead at nothing. Focusing on his mind I found him calmly asleep. He was here. _How did he get here? _ _What in the world was Airikr doing here in Fangtasia?! _I wanted to know. Suddenly, the mind of another snapped into being beside him. How could I get to my son without blowing the timeline? This was such a critical point in time for Eric and I. I needed to know who was in there with Airikr?

Then a cranky voice in my head assured, _'I'm Dr. Ludwig. I was sent here by the Ancient Pythoness to take care of Airikr. I am to take him to her when I am done patching him up. Do not worry, Princess. He is fine. It is nothing I can't fix in a minute.' _

Patching him up? _'Okay. Your sure he's all right?' _I projected back to her.

'_Yes, now go meet your Viking.'_

'_Thank you! Take good care of my son. Okay?'_

'_Yes! Yes! Now go!' _And the connection was broken.

'Sookie? Sweetheart, are you all right?' Bill inquired with a saccharine sweet voice and squeezing my arm tighter. Blech. I hated it when he called me that and was instantly brought back to my surroundings. I pulled my elbow out of his grip and angrily frowned at him. He let go. I knew I was going to have bruises.

'Bill Compton,' Eric sneered by way of greeting; leveling his gaze at me, 'Who is your friend?'

'Oh, uh…, this is Sookie Stackhouse from Bon Temps. Sookie, this is Eric Northman; the owner of this establishment', introduced Bill nervously.

I was still reeling from the shock of my latest discovery and the brief conversation following. So, without realizing who I was addressing, I stuck my hand out in return greeting and said,

'Pleased to meet you.' He just looked at it. _Oh! Right._ _ Sookie, get you head in the game!'_

'Please…, sit' Eric said nodding to a seat beside him.

I was momentarily unsure of how to proceed, then remembering the Ancient Pythoness' words again:

'She is his heart, he is her keeper

Their time she must amend.'

I sat.

Eric being Eric stroked me with his eyes from head to toe and everywhere in-between. He might as well have licked his lips and asked 'what's for dinner'. My inside grew warm.

At his next words, I would have swooned, but for the onlookers. Not taking his eyes off mine, he asked, 'Bill, are you quite attached to your human?'

'SHE IS MINE!' Bill growled in answer. That snapped me out of my stupor.

'I AM NOT!' I declared vehemently. The sooner we get that straight the better.

'Sookie, you don't know what you are saying.' Bill stated pleadingly. _Faker!_

'I know very well what I am saying and that is that I am my own person. You don't own me nor does anyone else, for that matter. I belong to myself!' It was time for me to get that out there right now before he got started with the 'Sookeh is mine' garbage.

Eric said nothing, but gave me a smirk that plainly read hunger. Then turning to Bill and inquired as to why Bill was in his area and why he had not checked in with Eric sooner.

I left them to it and went back to checking on Airikr and Dr. Ludwig. He was awake now, though somewhat in a muddled, confused stated of mind. I butted in on their conversation.

'_Airikr.'_

'_Mom?'_

'_Listen to me. You are safe now. Dr. Ludwig is the one taking care of you right now. When she is done she will to be taking you to Erin. Can you tell me what happened?'_ I wasn't sure if he was coherent enough to answer my question.

'_I'm not sure. Where are we? Where are you?' _He was started to panic and I could hear Dr. Ludwig trying to calm him down.

'_Calm yourself, Airikr! I'm fine. I am just in the other room.'_ No need to alarm him any further. _'Just tell me what you remember. Okay?'_

'_All I remember is jumping through the portal. I was in a lot of pain. Then I landed in a room full of people. There was a man on a throne. You and Erin were nowhere around. My arm hurt so bad I sort of passed out.' _I could see the whole scene in his head like a bad dream, but I now could guess what had happened after that. I just fathom the why this had happened.

'_Mom, could the man of the throne have been my father? I mean, he is here, isn't he? Where is he now?' _

Wait… what! How could he know his father was here?!

'_Airikr! What did you do?'_

'_Yes, what did you do, child?' _A third voice rasped in. Dr. Ludwig was listening. Good maybe we could get to the bottom of this sooner.

'_I just wanted to see him. I wasn't going to do or say anything to him. I just wanted to look.' _He pleaded defensively.

'_What did you do?!'_ I repeated.

'_Nothing. It was Vincent. He did it.'_ He replied agitated.

_Vincent did what?_ I thought. It was an exasperated sounding Dr. Ludwig who spoke next.

'_Oh, please! Don't tell me he performed the 'Wending Charm' on you, child. Did he?'_

'_He might have,'_ he mumbled then explained more fully. _'He made it so that whenever I next stepped into the Earth Realm, I would immediately be taken to my father. He said it was a good idea just in case something should happen.' _

_What? How dare he?! How could he think that sending a faery - a child, no less - into a den of vampires was a 'good idea? From the sounds of it he was bleeding too. Unbelievable!_

'_Just as I thought!'_ Her was voice beyond frustration. Taking on a chiding tone, she continued. _'So you just let him perform the charm on you and not bother to tell you mother.'_

'_He told me not to tell anyone.'_ Airikr was beginning to see the extent of the danger he was in. _'He told me to keep it a secret. He said it was to keep me safe.'_ I could here the repentant tone in his thoughts.

_Safe? _Its a miracle Airikr wasn't drained.__

'_Dr. Ludwig, I need to go. Airikr, we will talk about this later, son. We are no where near through, do you understand?' _What was Vincent thinking and who's side was he on? Even though that didn't matter anymore we still had to deal with the repercussions of his decision. _Grrr!_

'_I'm sorry, Mom.'_

'_We will talk later. I'm glad your safe, but next time think before you act. All right?'_

'_Yes, ma'am.'_

'Miss Stackhouse, would you like to join me for a drink in my office?' Eric waggled an eyebrow at me.

'_Gotta go!' _And I stepped out of his head and poured on the southern charm.

'Why any other time I might have taken you up on your offer, Mr. Northman, but I'm not that type of woman, you see? Although, I really do think we really should be getting out of here.'

'Sookie!' exclaimed Bill. _Oh just can it, Bill!_

I quickly scanned the bar once again, looking for my undercover cop. Ah, there he was, standing on the dance floor trying to blend in – emphasis on trying.

'Why would you want to leave so soon?' asked Eric with a grin.

'Because there's going to be a raid.' I blurted.

Eric came alert. 'Are you an undercover cop?' He looked me over sternly, attempting to re-evaluate his first assessment of me.

'No, but that man in the hat is!' I said jerking my head and thumb toward the dance floor.

'There's no need to worry. We've done nothing wrong.' Eric relaxed back in his throne again nonchalantly, but still keeping an eye on me.

'Not to your knowledge, I'm sure, but the thirteen year old boy in Pam's office might say something different. Plus, he has found a vampire named Teryn feeding on someone in the ladies room and has called for back-up.'

'Follow me.' He said. 'Pam.' Then he was moving toward the rear exit. Bill swept me up bridal style and in a flash had us at vamp speed after him. I didn't care what happened to Longshadow so I didn't even bother to warn him, but I did give a mental shout out to Dr. Ludwig as we hit the door. She and Airikr were gone shortly afterward. Distant sirens were sounding in the background of the night.

Pam cam out behind us. 'Master, the boy has escaped.'

I worked to keep the smile off my face.

Within seconds, Eric had us backed against the car.

'Explain!' He growled.

**AN: So how'd you like it so far? Would love to hear from you. Please, review and thanks for reading! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - Bang!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**AN: First, I want to apologize for the delay in updating this next chapter. Lets just say that life has a way of keeping us on our toes at times. Plus, I just couldn't get Eric to cooperate with me. He simply would not speak, but insisted on giving me the silent treatment for nearly a month after my last update. I'm happy to say that he finally relented. **

**I also want to take this time to express my utmost gratitude to my new beta, _iadoreinu_, for a fabulous job in helping me with this chapter. I have enjoyed her input immensely. **

**Chapter 6 – Bang!**

**EPOV**

I was beside myself with alarm. Shock to be more precise. The most delicious of aromas had suddenly and inexplicably landed at my feet invading my awareness. My senses were on double alert for a danger that may or may not be. Every vampire knows there is next to no margin for error when it comes to lack of vigilance or responsiveness to any situation that may arise in our world. Yet, here I sat on my throne for all to see in my club, Fangtasia, absolutely bewildered and fighting my own bloodlust to the brink of insanity.

The sharp snick of fangs dropping sounded all around the bar, including my own, combined with the cries of astonishment from the humans at the bloodied sight that had literally popped out of nowhere in front of me.

It was the sweetness of faery blood – and a child, at that!

To send a faery, in any condition, old or young, into the midst of vampires was foolhardy – let alone a bloody one. What was the meaning of it? Was this someone's idea of joke? Or provocation? After the Great Reveal, who knew? We were being ultra careful with our behavior and appearances around humans. So, then, was this a test to see if we vampires would hold true to our truce with the faeries? I could not believe that to be the case. But what then?

The boy stood before me trembling with pain. Maybe this was meant to be a warning. If it was, well, he had better speak up and quickly! Why else would he be here?

He looked as if he had been in a recent fight. Surely it had not taken place in my area. Maybe Faery? Either way, what would that mean for us and why would he come here – to me? He was unsteady on his feet. Dropping his shield to the floor, he held his upper right arm, which bled profusely from a gash and still clutched a broadsword. As he staggered to right himself a strange look of awe passed across his visage, then, pitching forward, he lay unconscious at my feet. Something catastrophic must have transpired to bring him here in this manner. The idea of which had me all the more on edge.

Reigning control over my own red haze of bloodlust, I looked around the bar and saw the many glazed eyes, blackened with thirst. Realization dawned on me that if I didn't get the boy out of there soon I would have a war on my hands Not just among the vampires present, but a full-blown Fae/Vampire War! I stood with fingers curled into claws. That was the last thing we vampires needed now that we had revealed ourselves to the known world.

Scooping the boy up, I snarled my way through the patrons then vamped him to the bathroom in the employee locker room. Dumping him unceremoniously into the shower I then, turned the water on not caring whether it was too hot or cold. My only thought was to get that intoxicating faery blood off him. I left him there went straight to my office to change my shirt and try to clear my head of the enthralling scent that clouded my mind.

'Pam!' I called.

Pulling out my phone I dialed my maker to see if he had any suggestions as to how to handle this. In all my thousand plus years I had never encountered anything like this. The phone on the other end rang. Godric was over twice my age and would know far more how to deal with such a situation, having fought in the Fae War himself before making me vampire. The phone rang again then went to voicemail. I hung up.

Pam came speeding in. 'What. Was. That!?' She stormed, depositing the boy's sword and shield on my desk. With arms folded, she waited for my answer.

'Have you done damage control?' was my only response.

'Yes!' she sneered like it was most obvious thing in the world. 'I glamoured the entire bar to think it was a special part of the evening's entertainment. Now what was that all about?'

'Good,' I continued to ignore her question. 'Have the boy cleaned up and into some fresh clothes. When that is done make sure he is comfortable and then lock him in your office.'

'My office?!' Pam screeched at near sonic decibels only a bat would hear, dropping her arms in astonishment. 'Why can't we just lock him in the basement or the storage room like we normally do with the others?' she testily complained.

'Because I said so!' She had no idea what we were dealing with or the potential problems it may lead to. She was also most likely trying to reign in her own bloodlust at the moment as well. So I softened and proceeded to explain.

'Do you think Niall, - the Prince of Fae - is going to take kindly to any of his kin, let alone a youngling, being held in those conditions? I think not. If we don't take good care of him we will have some serious trouble on our hands.'

'Wait! You are saying that he is a fae of THE Royal Family? How do you know this?' She challenged dropping her hands to her hips.

Pointing to the emblazoned golden sun on the boy's shield which sat in front of me, I said, 'Look at the shield. The sun is the Sky Fae emblem. It is also the crest of the Royal Family of Fae. It has been many centuries since I have encountered one and longer still since I've tasted one. They are not even supposed to exist in this realm anymore.' Leaning back in my chair and folding my hands in my lap. Starring at the weapons on my desk I openly asked the air,

'So what are they doing back?' I pondered.

'You really think he is a member of the Royal family?'

'I just said that, didn't I?' As if the circumstances weren't already tense enough she was beginning to get on my nerves.

'So now we have to treat him like some delicious delicate flower or a pompous prince?' She spat pointedly.

'He may very well be a pompous prince. He may not be, but we will treat him well just the same.'

'Well, I say we just drain him and be done with it. Problem solved,' was her flippant solution to most every problem.

'You will do no such thing, Pam!' I growled menacingly. 'You will do as I say. As your maker, you will not harm a hair on that boy or I will have your fangs! Is that clear?'

Pam's eyes widened at the intensity of the command. She opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it and simply replied, 'Yes, Master.'

'I will not be party to starting a war with the Fae. So watch your step from here on out. Go now and have Ginger or Belinda do as I asked before he drowns in the shower. Do. Not. Touch. Him!'

She sighed. Dropping her hands from her hips, she turned and threw me a look of exasperation over her shoulder she strode out of my office.

Picking up the still bloodied sword from my desk, I wipe it clean with one of the discards of my more recent meals. Immediately I perceived something about it that I just couldn't quite put my finger on. Something familiar. Something elusive. Something I hadn't felt since I was human. There was a connection; a subtle drawing; the same drawing I felt to toward the fae boy. What was it? That's when I notice the faint ancient markings that read 'ULFBERHT' on the upper portion of the blade. It was Viking made. Only a few of the hierarchy in my time could afford such a weapon. I had inherited mine from my father when I inherited his mantle of leadership in our village. It was now hung above the fireplace in my home.

What was a faery doing with such a Viking blade?

Standing and moving around to the front of my desk, I gave a few experimental slices through the air with it. It hummed within my grasp, calling to me, singing the old songs of my people from long ago. With every swing it invoked a passion within me to step to the rhythm of its heartbeat. Beautiful. Who was this boy and how did he come by such a weapon? This faery child was unworthy of such an instrument. Shame, I sighed - such a pitiful waste.

Pam came in at that moment to let me know that she had done all that I had asked. She further notified me that I owed her a new office couch since her current one now reeked of faery stench. I informed her that I would continue 'mesmerizing the vermin' for an extra hour for the next three business nights for the cause and for the sake of revenue increase. Now, if we could get our dear adolescent Queen to quit spending money like it was water, I wouldn't have to worry about her revenues or the club's earnings.

After locking the sword and shield away in my office store cabinet, I walked out.

First, I would see the boy.

Opening the door, I quickly stepped into the room. He was still unconscious and laid out on Pam's office sofa in a fresh change of clothes. I could see his wound had seeped through the bandage of gauze that bound his arm. With the faery blood washed from him, his alluring scent did not compel my senses as strongly as before and it became quite evident that he was not a full-blooded faery. His ears were also more rounded then a feary's would have been. Where did he come from? And why did I feel this strange pull from him? It was in close contrast to that of my bond with Pam, but that was just plain lunacy.

The mountain of questions kept growing with no explanations or answers in sight.

What was I supposed to do with a faery in the meantime? He couldn't stay here, that was certain, and there was no way he was staying with me. Faeries were highly intoxicating to vampires so that would be terribly unwise. There was something about the boy that drew me to him; something about his scent disorientated me and it wasn't with hunger either. It made me want to safeguard him. To protect him.

I growled in frustration, turned and strode out of the room. I stormed my way back to my throne on the dais and sat.

Throwing a leg over the arm of my seat, I settled myself comfortably in my chair while giving everyone in the bar a clear view of 'the goods'. I noticed half the patrons nearly swoon and chuckled to myself – works every time.

Pam rolled her eyes in clear disparagement while Longshadow, our business partner and bartender, smirked and he sent my customary chalice of TruBlood by way of one of the waitresses. The chalice was Pam's idea. She thought it a finishing touch to complete the Viking image I portrayed on my throne rather than the boorish 'redneck' bottle it came in. I didn't care either way. The stuff was disgusting no matter what golden mug, jug, or bucket it was in.

Settling back in resignation of my evening 'duties' to the bar, I vacantly watched, the club's newest scantily clad dancer slither and slink up and down a pole. My mind wandered to the current circumstance that had literally landed on my doorstep.

True, I should call the Queen, but she was young and I did not believe her to be that knowledgeable about faeries, let alone know how to parley with any of them. Faeries were known for their underhanded trickery and their viciousness. They were also supposed to be extinct in this realm. The portals to Faery had been closed for over a millennium; since before my time. They were rare enough to come by even at the time of my making.

Then, there was my total lack of trust in regard to my Queen's methods. She would not think twice about the violation of an ancient truce with the faeries if it meant adding a new flavor to her collection of blood bags. Being the child that she was, she would most likely end up igniting a war with the Fae again. Much as I loved a good fight, that was one I would rather not wage; especially after hearing the accounts which my maker had shared with me.

The last I had heard of the Fae was that they were fighting amongst themselves for the throne of Faery – in Faery; not here. The big question was: what were they doing here on this plane? If this was somehow part of their war… No! I could not believe it. Niall would not be so stupid!

So, what was I supposed to do with this kid? Where did he come from and why did he show up here, of all places? Certainly not for the scenery or the entertainment. And why was I drawn to him? What sort of magic was this? Faery magic was powerful indeed. But what would be their purpose in bewitching me, a vampire, with one of their own? We were immortal enemies.

I would have to try and call Godric again later.

Picking up my cup, I slouched back further into my throne and began surfing the Internet on my phone for any suspicious news in my area that would account for the earlier disturbance. The only news I found of any concern to me was about two women who were believed to have been murdered by vampires in some hick town called BonTemps east of here. I knew of no vampires living there, but I wouldn't want the local yokels pulling out their pitchforks and sharpening their stakes, now would I?

Just then I felt a tapping on my child/maker bond, which yanked me from my musings. I looked up to see Pam eyeing a shapely blonde woman seated at the bar. I stirred myself. Sitting up I took a whiff of the air. Once again, my senses were assaulted with the most delectable fragrance for the second time that evening. My fangs ached and the beast within me rose in anticipation until I recognized her companion as none other than the Queen's Labrador Retriever, Bill Compton. The ravenous beast growled and my insides grew cold with yet another question.

What was he doing here?

Soon they were seated with their drinks in a cozy little booth. Compton then began to quietly regale her with my age and all my many doings complete with embellishments of horror and cruelty sprinkled throughout. If I didn't already know he was up to something just by his being here, I was certain of it now by his little rant. By all appearances, I should have been preening at the sheer praise of his surface adulation, but I saw it for what it truly was; a slur against my character. What was his purpose in doing so? Why the girl? What was she to him? What was so special about her? She was definitely other that I could be certain of. Her scent, though vaguely obscured by perfume, called to any and all of the vampires in the entire bar, but to me was a siren call. Again the same beckoning of something familiar drew me to her. It was the same elusive call I felt earlier from the boy. What was going on? What did she know of the earlier events?

Returning my gaze to the girl in question, I noticed that despite her occasional polite insertions to the conversation her apparent lack of interest in Bill Compton's prattling like an old woman was quite evident.

Pam relayed to me the information she had gleaned on this woman from her ID at the door.

'Sookie Stackhouse, age 25, from some Podunk town called Bon Temp,' then added, 'Love the dress.'

Bon Temp? Could this night get any more peculiar?

I studied this girl, 'Sookie' for moment longer. She seemed to call my name in her every heartbeat. Her beauty fascinated me. She had long blonde wavy hair to her waist, blue eyes and the nicest pair of breasts I had ever had the privilege to behold. Her size eight figure very attractively wrapped in a white knee length summer dress sprinkled with tiny blood red rose prints scattered over it. Deciding that it was time to meet her and to finally get some of the answers I craved this evening, I summoned for them to join me on the platform.

As they came near, I observed Bill practically manhandling her while kicking a fangbanger aside. She didn't seem to notice his abuse of her fellow patrons.

Her expression was that of one tolerating an indignity. The subtle air of challenge lay just beneath the surface of her defiance; straight-backed and graceful was her approach. Oh-ho! Now there's the queen I have been searching for all my life. I motioned them to come up. A thrill rose within me at every step she took with head held high closing the space between us. She was fiercely wondrous to behold!

Suddenly she came to a standstill and stiffened. Her eyes became hard and unfocused. Meanwhile every eye in the place had become focused on her. She had commanded the room with all the poise of a sovereign dignitary. Her halt notwithstanding, she still held my attention captive in utter admiration and amazement of her. What was she?

Whispered conversations traversed the air around us as the moment stretched on until...

'Sookie? Sweetheart, are you all right?' Bill inquired with the pretense of concern while squeezing her elbow even tighter then he already had been. If I could have, I would have retched on the false sweetness that oozed from him.

Seeming to come to herself as soon as his query for her welfare settled on her ears she shook herself from his grasp with a glare of annoyance at him. Her air of control firmly fixed back in place she ascended the rest of the way up the dais.

'Bill Compton.' I could barely contain my loathing and so turned my gaze on his companion. 'Who is your friend?'

'Oh, uh… this is Sookie Stackhouse from Bon Temps,' he rattled out. 'Sookie, this is Eric Northman; the owner of this establishment.'

After which Sookie stretched out her hand and said, 'Pleased to meet you.'

Obviously she had not been around vampires for any length of time or the supernatural world, for that matter. She would have known that shake handing for solely customary for humans. No other race partook in this traditional means of convention.

Glancing at Pam, who was still standing just behind on throne, she quickly retracted her hand and proceeded to stare at me. I would dearly like to know what was going through her pretty little head in that moment.

'Please… sit' I said nodding to the seat beside me with a small smile on my lips. I wanted answers, therefore I would have to show myself friendly enough to be entrusted with them. She, after momentary consideration, sat with the simplicity and distinction of the queen that she surely had to be. I wanted to find more about her. I wanted her.

My next words took even me by surprise. 'Bill, are you quite attached to your human?'

'SHE IS MINE!' Bill growled.

At that, Sookie leaned forward with fire in her eyes and vehemently announced, 'I AM NOT!'

Oh, Bill, you have lost her now. She was mine. I noticed other vampires straightening up at this declaration and it was my turn to growl. She was going to be mine should I be given the chance and I would have that chance.

'Sookie, you don't know what you are saying.' Bill tried to quiet her, but the damage was done.

'I know very well what I am saying and that is that I am my own person. You don't own me nor does anyone else, for that matter. There is only one I would give myself to and that is if they would have me, but until that moment I belong to myself!' she clearly stated. This keeps getting better and better. If she only knew what she had just pronounced.

I couldn't help myself. I gave her a playful smirk. When she blushed a bright delectable crimson and looked away. I turned my attention to Bill.

'It is good of you to finally show up, Bill. How are you fairing?' I asked.

'I have been mainstreaming' was his only response. He visibly recognized that he was treading on thin ice.

'Well, how is that going for you; this mainstreaming?' My voice drenched in satire. 'At present, I can see it is going very well for you.'

I was met with silence.

'So, what brings you here to my area?' I needed to establish he motivations.

He collected himself after a moment and replied as if reading from a script, 'I was originally from Bon Temp when I was human. The house I built still stands today. I recently received word that the last of my family ancestors has passed and have decided to leave my position with our Queen to take up residence in my hometown again.' He finished with a strained smile.

The reason he gave was paltry, to say the least, as well as completely beyond rationale. Like a poorly played part from an even sloppier written screenplay. I didn't believe a word of it.

I ran my finger around the rim of my cup while feigning interest. Then in a detached persona I spoke.

'If you have had knowledge of your moving here then why is it that you have not come to see me sooner?' My eyes leveled with him.

'I have been getting settled into my house. It is in need of a great many repairs. I can't seem to find anyone to help with it. Sookie is my neighbor and she has kindly offered to make the calls and arrangements of repairs for me.' Really? This woman was his neighbor?

'Well, far be it for me to be familiar with the intricacies of housekeeping, but I fail to see how this has detained you from your duty to me as your Area Sheriff.' I had no intention of showing him an ounce of leniency. Again, he said nothing. His lack of response was answer enough. 'Why don't you tell me why you are really here in my area?'

He looked at me sharply; both anger and fear flashed through his eyes. Well that got a reaction. Suffice to say I was certain he was up to something and somehow the Queen was most likely the mastermind and motivator of such plans. I highly doubted he would forfeit his standing as the Queen's procurer just to go live in a run down shamble of a house under the guise of mainstreaming.

I chuckled lightly and fixed my eyes on Sookie noting her maintained posture of confidence, however, I also observed her vacant expression. Where did she go when she did that?

'All vampires are required to check in with the Area Sheriff within 24 hours of their arrival. Being that you have not complied with said requirement you are hereby served with a citation for your failure to do so. You will be notified of your punishment within the next fortnight to be met out immediately.' I said this while admiring Sookie's delectable neck. When I finally did turn to look at him, I emphasized, 'Is that understood?'

Anger radiated off Bill like heat from a boiling pot. I could see he was struggling to maintain his composure.

Taking a deep unnecessary breath and exhaling loudly, he swallowed his pride and responded with a monotone 'Yes, Sheriff.'

'Good'

Turning back to the woman on my right, I spoke directly to her for the first time since I asked to sit next to me. Taking on a smoldering tone I leaned toward her.

'Miss Stackhouse, would you care to join me for a drink in my office?' I waggled an eyebrow at her.

She stirred herself slightly then lightheartedly replied,

'Why any other time I might have taken you up on your offer, Mr. Northman, but I'm not that type of lady, you see? Although, I really do think we really should be getting out of here.'

'Sookie!' Bill exclaimed.

I glowered at him, but quickly returned my benevolent charm back on Sookie with a grin. 'Why would you want to leave so soon?'

'Because there's going to be a raid.' She blurted.

I came alert for the second time that evening. Sitting up is my chair I questioned,

'Are you an undercover cop?' I began to reconsider my first assessment of her wondering what other enigmas she might possess.

'No, but that man in the hat is!' she said emphatically indicating with a nod of her head and a jerk of her thumb.

I relaxed again while remaining silently aware.

'There's no need to worry. We've done nothing wrong.' But her next reply unnerved me.

'Not to your knowledge, I'm sure, but the thirteen year old boy in Pam's office might say something different. Plus, the officer has found a vampire by the name of Teryn feeding on someone in the ladies room and has called for back-up.'

How did she know this?! In an instant, I became wary of her. What was she? And why did she have the same effect on me as the boy?

'Follow me.' I said, and stood to my feet. 'Pam.' She knew how to proceed when such events took place and vamped away to perform the evacuation protocol that we had set up in advance. This included dealing with our two newest 'problems'. I exited the building through the back entrance, leaving Bill and Sookie to trail in my wake. A moment later found us gathered in the club parking lot.

'Master, the boy has escaped.' Pam reported.

A flash of amusement crossed Sookie's face. I drew closer to her. It suddenly occurred to me that this whole night could be something entirely different than what I had initially assumed. The similarities in their features were swiftly made manifest. Their scent rapidly aligned themselves to that of a family unit. It all suddenly fell together. She was part faery and somehow related to the boy; that much was immediately made plain. Still, there was yet that familiar element that continued to evade me.

I had her and Bill instantaneously against the car.

'Explain!' I ground out.

She stilled under my hand and a spark of fear registered in her eyes before it turned to blazing anger. She was brave, this one.

Her hands came up. I had heard what faeries could do with those hands, which made me all the cagier.

'I'm a telepath' she stately hotly, 'and before you even ask – no, I cannot read vampires minds. Ya'll are total voids to me.'

A telepath! So this was what the Queen had sent Bill to my area to procure. Why didn't she come directly to me? As her Sheriff I would have been obligated to comply with whatever she asked of me. So why then, the covert tactics unless she planned on taking the girl against her will. This plan of action was not unfamiliar to me. Many of my kind had been taken under such circumstances, but since the Great Reveal there had been laws instituted pertaining to such acts of violation. If not adhered to, then the very fabric of our image to the human world would be ripped from us leaving all vampires vulnerable.

This could not happen. Never mind that Sookie intrigued me. Her very presence in our world was a threat to her safety and mine. The only thing that I had ever encountered that was remotely close to her was a psychic, but that was centuries ago.

'I had a psychic once. It was incredible.' I found myself voicing.

'Did the psychic think so?' She fired back.

'For a while', I replied heavily.

The sirens were getting louder.

I needed to keep her from being taken to the Queen's court. Why did I even care what happened to her? I could just tell myself that it was for the sake of all vampires, but that would not be true. There was something that compelled me to keep her close - to protect her along with the boy, but it was somewhat stronger with this woman than with the boy.

She moved to get in the car, and before I could check my actions, I had taken hold of her arm. She should not get in the car with the vampire who sought to take her liberty and quite possibly her life. She was mine. No, she was not mine. Why would I want to be burdened down with such a one? She would be nothing but trouble and my perdition in the end. But she had answers for which I now dearly sought. I would have them.

With a little glamour I commanded, 'You will come with me'.

Her nostrils flared with a fiery indignation. 'I most certainly will not!' Wrenching her arm from my grasp she continued to get in the car.

I stared at her stunned that my glamour had had no effect on her. How could that be? My glamour was one of my strong points. A look of conflict and hurt stained her visage as she stare straight ahead through the windshield of the car and my heart smote within me. There was nothing more I could do or say. I had to let it go.

Bill got in the car beside her. Soon they were tearing out the Fangtasia parking lot just as the police were rounding the corner.

I took to the sky; however, I could not escape the haunting face of one Sookie Stackhouse.

**Thank you all so much for your patience and your wonderful reviews! They are highly treasured! Please keep them coming!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Re-Load

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**AN: I want thank all of you who left reviews. They are my proverbial carrot and my daily delight. :)**

**Also, a huge thank you goes to _iadoreinu_ ****for taking time out of her busy schedule to help me with this chapter! **

_**Chapter 7 - Re-load**_

_**SPOV**_

_I quickly scanned the bar once again, looking for my undercover cop. Ah, there he was, standing on the dance floor trying to blend in – emphasis on trying._

_'Why would you want to leave so soon?' asked Eric with a grin._

_'Because there's going to be a raid.' I blurted._

_Eric came alert. 'Are you an undercover cop?' He looked me over sternly, attempting to re-evaluate his first assessment of me._

_'No, but that man in the hat is!' I said jerking my head and thumb toward the dance floor._

_'There's no need to worry. We've done nothing wrong.' Eric relaxed back in his throne again nonchalantly, but still keeping an eye on me._

_'Not to your knowledge, I'm sure, but the thirteen year old boy in Pam's office might say something different. Plus, the cop has found a vampire named Teryn feeding on someone in the ladies room and has called for back-up.'_

_'Follow me.' He said. 'Pam.' Then he was moving toward the rear exit. Bill swept me up bridal style and in a flash had us at vamp speed after him. I didn't care what happened to Longshadow so I didn't even bother to warn him, but I did give a mental shout out to Dr. Ludwig as we hit the door. She and Airikr were gone within seconds. Distant sirens were sounding in the background of the night._

_Pam came out behind us. 'Master, the boy has escaped.'_

_I worked to keep the smile off my face._

_Instantly, Eric had Bill and me backed against the car._

_'Explain!' He growled._

Well, that wiped the smugness right out of me. As dearly as I wanted to wrap my arms around him I had to remind myself that he was still fearsome to behold when angered.

I hastily raised my hands in a stop motion.

'I'm a telepath and before you even ask – no, I cannot read vampires minds. Ya'll are total voids to me.'

Eric just stared at me. You could just see the wheels turning in his head. I thought I knew him well enough to hazard a guess that he was thinking something shocking or vulgar in order to get a reaction from me to see if I was telling the truth. When I didn't respond he stepped in closer to me. 'I had a psychic once. It was incredible.' He said.

I almost laughed. It was like I was acting out the lines of an old favorite film.

'Did the psychic think so?' I sassed, cheekily remembering my lines.

'For a while', was his sultry answer.

The sirens were getting louder by the second.

I maneuvered around him to get into the car. Suddenly Eric grabbed my arm. _This is new_, I thought. I didn't remember him laying a finger on me at our last first meeting. Then again, I did just practically shout to the entire bar that I was unclaimed. _'Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Oh, I'm so stupid!'_ I berated myself. What was I thinking! I had been so shocked at finding Airikr there that my mind had momentarily flown the coop. Now I was more than a little unnerved with the idea of stepping out in this new terrain. I so desperately wanted to express my love for him - to him, but that would not be wise at this time. He would neither understand nor receive it.

Now that the tables were turned, I suddenly realized just how much I had hurt him before. I had dismissed and rebuffed him over and over; viciously piercing his heart and killing him slowly with each stab of my rejection. _Oh Eric, my love, I'm so sorry. _ I inwardly cringed. _Lord, help me to never again do that to him_. But, until he revealed his affections for me I would have to keep up this aggravating, self-aggrandizing façade. I silently growled.

I looked him in the eye with all the fire I could muster pushing aside my hurt and craving for him. I could feel his glamour pressing in on me mind.

'You will come with me', he demanded.

'_Here we go'_ I thought and stepped out into the unknown.

'I most certainly will not!' and wrenching my arm from his stunned grasp I proceeded to get in the car. With him and Bill grabbing my arms, I was definitely going to have bruises before the night was over. Oh well.

My heart squeezed within me as he continued to stare at me in bewilderment. I knew his confusion was only due to his discovery of my inability to be glamoured, but I hated myself all the same. I was all too familiar with the expression on his face. I wanted to smooth the hurt from his face while telling him how I truly felt for him, but that could not happen tonight.

With nothing more to say, Bill got in the car beside me. Soon we were tearing out of the Fangtasia parking lot just as the police were rounding the corner.

Suddenly, Bill hit the brakes and pulled off the road into a strip mall parking lot. Throwing the car into 'park' he was on top of me kissing me before I could even register what was happening. I had forgotten about this part and was not prepared at all for it. I began to fruitlessly push at him, turning my face this way and that while twisting in my seat to get away from him. It was futile and only seemed to egg him on, so I went limp in my seat. As soon as he became conscience of my stillness he abruptly stopped and sat back on his side of the car with an angered expression.

After a moment of shocked silence, I was scrambling to get out of the car. Running was definitely not an option. It would only tease the monster within him even more. I began to walk toward the nearest open business, which was an all night fast food restaurant within the same parking lot. Bill called after me, but I ignored him. Immediately, my shoulders were seized and my path blocked by an angry Bill. I glared up at him.

'Let. Me. Go.' I breathed in a quiet, but deadly tone. Then thinking twice about it, I added vehemently, 'Thanks to you, I now have to use the Ladies!' Hoping this would take the tension down a notch. I had no intention of using the restroom for anything other than to just get away from him.

He let go of my arms. Side stepping him I continued on toward the burger joint entrance. Just before setting foot inside, I stated flatly,

'Thank you for escorting me to Fangtasia tonight, Mr. Compton, but I find that it is no longer necessary. There will be no need for you to wait on me. I can call a cab to take me home from here. Good night.'

I quickly stepped inside without looking back. Hastily, I made my way to the restrooms. I 'checked' to see if there were any other occupants and found I was alone; so, without further delay, I teleported from there to the front porch of my Gran's dear old farmhouse.

When I arrived I found myself standing in front of the veranda swing. Everything was quiet and peaceful in its natural state. The occasional sounding of a frog could be heard. A gentle evening breeze sifted through my hair. Aside from the lone front porch light, the house was dark. I could feel the lull of Gran's slumbering mind and knew she was asleep.

Slumping into the porch swing and absorbed my surroundings while exhaling in relief. Looking up, I saw a brilliant half moon sitting in the midst of the million stars that were scattered across the night sky. Home. A place I had ached for and longed for during my time away. The place I hoped to share with my new and upcoming family. It was a place I wanted to live out my natural life; a place I could share my life's hopes and dreams with those I love.

I relaxed and remembered the evenings I shared with Eric on this very swing. My eyes began to sting and my heart became heavy within me as the burden of regret descended again. I longed for those nights once more so that I might change the outcome and make right the many wrongs I had executed while sitting here. So many stupid decisions and unnecessary assessments had been discussed on this very spot; most were due to my misconstrued notion of not becoming 'a kept woman'. I didn't know the meaning of being 'a kept woman'.

I don't remember my Gran ever treating my Grandpa Earl the way I treated Eric. When Grandpa Earl gave my Gran gifts, she always received them kindly. He gave them in love and she loved him in return for it. It was a simple as that. It was the same with Eric on a much grander scale only I never loved him back. My grandparents never had much money. I realized my actions were deplorable. I would have put my Gran to shame if she were alive to see them. And then there was Eric, who had graciously bore the indignity and disgrace of it amongst his own kind.

Eric had regarded us a married couple. It never occurred to me that being husband and wife was a partnership. I now understood that it was all about commitment, and wasn't that all I ever wanted in someone? Commitment means taking care of one another in any degree or facet and in any way necessary without expectation. This would include financially too. Hadn't Eric demonstrated this to me countless times in many ways? Yes, but I was too blinded by my own pride and self-importance (or lack thereof) to accept it for how it was intended. Instead I insisted on dragging them through the mud. I stomped imaginative ulterior motives into them and threw them back in his face. I hadn't ever considered the sincerity in which they were given nor had I thought that true love never kept score. Then again, the real problem lay in the fact that I never truly accepted our marriage. At least, not until it was too late. What a self-righteous ingrate I had become! I could and would change all that.

I shook myself from my thoughts and suddenly I remembered I needed to 'call' Erin to get an update on how Airikr was doing. Not wanting to wake Gran I thought it best to have it outside the house and turned my steps toward the shed. Upon entering I made myself comfortable on the workbench, which was littered with a few garden tools. Gran usually kept it clean so I wasn't concerned about my dress getting dirty. At least, nothing I couldn't brush off.

Pressing my light into the pendant around my neck for the second time that evening I waited for Erin to respond.

I was just remembering the lateness of the hour (Erin would most likely be in bed asleep by now) when I chanced to noticed through the shed window a dark figure moving from the cemetery toward the house. I sighed. What now?! Who would be wandering about our house at this hour of the night? There was only one answer to that question.

Bill – my nightly stalker.

From the looks of it, he was coming straight for the shed. Why would he be coming here? I had seen him lingering in our woods around the house countless times in the past, but I didn't recall him ever showing an interest in the shed. I wondered if he could smell me. He did have his nose up as if catching something on the wind.

Then it struck me. I looked over to the corner just inside the door and sure enough, there stood my blood-spattered armor; my very faery blood-spattered armor. In all the activities of the evening I hadn't had the time to clean it of all the gore. Now he was following its scent. My heart rate jumped into high gear.

I should have known that the scent of faery blood would draw vampires like flies to honey. Now, it seemed, I would have an infestation to deal with again if I didn't do something quick.

I released my hold on my pendant and leapt off of the tool bench. Carefully, I made my way to my little cache and quickly picking them up, I popped them to my room only to look down in horror and realization that I didn't have my shield. I had left it leaning against the shed wall.

Dropping it all to the floor, I rushed to my bedroom window, which overlooked the shed and driveway. I could just make out the shadow of Bill approaching the shed door. There was no way in heaven I was going to be able to retrieve my shield now before he saw it and there was no way I could show my face right now either. I wasn't supposed to be home yet. I would have to wait and see what became of this latest breach of the timeline.

I kept watch for a few minutes longer. A couple of flashes went off just inside the door. He was taking pictures! Probably to show the Queen. I was going to have to up my game in order to get ahead of this new development. If he was using his phone to take the pictures, then it was safe to assume that my shield was being viewed by Sophie Anne at this very moment. I sighed and let the curtain drop. There was nothing more I could tonight but come up with a plan for tomorrow.

Picking up my sword I carried it to the bathroom. I carefully cleaned, dried, and propped it in the corner just inside my closet door along side the rest of my weapons.

Shutting the closet door, I undressed. Stepping into the shower I tried to rinse the residue of the night's events from my mind.

Was it only a couple of hours ago I was tumbling out of Faery in a battle frenzied, bloody heap? It was only a few hours ago that my children were being ripped from me without a second's warning; and within those same hours I found them safe and sound – well, maybe not Airikr. (When I get my hands on Vincent…)

Then I had to deal with the stress and panic of being told I could do nothing for Airikr until I carried out the evening's proceedings. I gritted my teeth. What if he was being hurt? What if he had needed me? What if I had not have found him there? Holding on to my 'game face' had never been harder when I discovered him at Fangtasia. I don't know how I managed it.

I took a deep breath and blew it out letting my frustration flow out of me down the drain. It was pointless to let it upset me anymore now.

Thankfully, Doctor Ludwig appeared in the nick of time to put me at ease and then whisk him away to safety just prior to the police raid on the bar. 'Yay', for Doctor Ludwig who saved the day! I know that may sound a bit sarcastic and I am truly grateful to her for it, but I should have been the one to save him, shouldn't I have? Maybe I could ask Gran to bake one of her famous Pecan Pies for the little doctor as a small token of gratitude and appreciation.

_Oh man!_ I groaned. _What I wouldn't give for a slice right now._

It was shortly after leaving the club that I nearly become vampire vittles myself before finally being able to 'pop' myself back home.

_Huh. Here I am moaning in the shower over my Gran's fabulously delicious Pecan Pie. If I have this reaction over pie then it should be no surprise that vampires reacted to my blood the way they did._ I suddenly pictured myself hovering over one of my Gran's fresh baked pies as I inhaled a great lung full of its mouth-watering goodness and wondered what I might smell or taste like to them. A fleeting memory of Eric blissfully trailing his nose along my neck while enjoying 'the delicious bouquet' glided over me. His strong hands sliding down my sides to pull me firmly to him. I shivered with desire. How I missed his touch.

Shutting off the water, I dried myself, put my favorite pajamas on, and went to bed. Sleep proved elusive though and I began counting proverbial sheep, giving in to my thoughts.

There had to be another way of doing this without having to relive every little jot and tittle. Lord knows I don't want to experience it all again. How long would I have to keep up this act? I had already deviated from the original script far too much by declaring that I wasn't Bill's in front of God and everybody in the club. Only to enrage him further by denying him when he kissed me in the car. Let's not forget, ditching him altogether. If that wasn't enough to set things off kilter, well then, lets just add the small detail of his finding my 'faery' messy shield and (no doubt in my mind) emailing a photo of it to the Queen. Oh, and that's not counting my shaking Eric off in the parking lot. Who knows what the consequences of all my actions might add up too? I wondered if the whole gig was already up.

At this point, I didn't know what may be coming down the pike, but there was one thing I could be sure of. I could bet my summer tan that Bill would redouble his efforts to acquire me, which meant I had to come up with something good that would keep me two steps ahead of them, and I think I know just how to do it.

I felt sleep finally begin to settle over me. I was home again along with all it struggles, troubles, and trials, but I was glad to be there. Whatever the case may be, whatever may come my way I would try to do it right this time.

**TBC**

**Don't forget to feed the muse! Please review! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Re-Calibrated

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN: A round of applause to my beta for an extraordinary job in getting this chapter ready for ya'll. Three cheers for _iadoreinu! _**

**Also, A great big thank you goes out to all you who left reviews! You guys are the best!**

**Chapter 8 – Re-Calibrated**

**SPOV**

The mid morning sun streamed through my bedroom window. I was in my childhood bedroom in my twin-sized bed. Mama's old Raggedy Ann and my Daddy's wrist rocket still set on their shelf next to a pink My Little Pony I'd long forgotten about. I swung my feet to the floor. A round decorative crystal hung from the pull of the rolling window blind in the sunlight. I dazedly watched the tiny prisms of light dance about the room for a minute. Getting up I moved to the antique vanity dresser to have a look at myself in its oxidized mirror. As I stared a sense of nostalgia settled me. I could hear Gran talking on the phone downstairs. She tended to 'shout', as I remembered calling it, when she was on the phone. I smiled at the memory. The smell of coffee permeated the air. Mmmm. I felt transported. It was like I was suddenly in one of those Folger's commercials you see on TV.

I rushed to the bathroom down the hall and hurried through my morning rituals. Fifteen minutes later found me running down the stairs eager to see my Gran.

There she stood having just hung the phone up in its cradle of the wall. The sight of her brought sunshine to my heart, warm and glowing.

'Whoa there, dear!' she exclaimed as I came to an abrupt halt in front of her. 'Where's the fire?'

I didn't answer, but flung myself on her giving her the biggest hug of my life. Tears of joy spilled down my face. I was squeezing her for all I was worth,my throat choking on the sobs that threatened to erupt from me. She was alive! I missed her so much and she was here alive. There was no greater gift on earth than the present moment.

Her arms went around me. 'Hey now, what's this?' She soothed in a worried tone. Stroking my hair she shushed me. 'Shush, honey, shush. It's alright.' She had no idea things were far from 'alright'. It was at this thought I lost all control of my emotions and sobbed hard into her neck. After holding me for a few moments she walked me to the kitchen table. 'Hush now, dear' she said gently. 'You sit right here at the table and calm yourself while I get you some breakfast.' Prying herself from my grasp she proceeded to get me a cup of coffee. 'Then you can tell me what this is all about it.'

I definitely had to tell her something. But how and what do I tell her? At this point in time I wasn't even supposed to know about my faery heritage let alone the supernatural world. Things were never going to be the same again and those changes would not escape her notice either. Her lack of knowledge about the present state of things just might get her killed… again. Just the thought of loosing her for a second time made me feel faint. It was plain that things were going to start heating up around here, and she would most undoubtedly be in the crosshairs. No, I couldn't ever let her be murdered like that again.

I would tell her everything.

It was well into the middle of the afternoon when I was finally getting close to finishing my tale. I had long since devoured the cathead biscuits and sausage gravy with a side of scrambled eggs. I had also downed several cups of coffee. Gran had cleared and washed our breakfast dishes hours before.

Aside from her heartfelt plea for my forgiveness for not telling me of my true heritage, she said nothing other than the occasional nod here and there. I talked, and she listened. This had always been her way. All my life she had continuously been a good listener: knowing when and where to speak, knowing who to speak to, and how just to say it. She may have been my guardian after my parents died, but she was so much more than that. She was my rock, my teacher and guide, but most of all she had always been my one and only true friend.

When I spoke of Godric's meeting the sun a silent tear streamed down her weathered cheek. Even she felt the loss, though she had never met him.

Looking back, I realized how much of a difference he could have made in the following circumstances. Things could have been so very different if he'd have stayed around. The Ancient Pythoness' voice swirled in my head with the words, 'For there is further need.' There was further need. How well I knew it. I just had to somehow get him to see it. He had the temperament and the power to affect the necessary changes for the vampire world in its current transitional state. I could also see the many scenes he could have influenced for Eric and me, too. Yet despite his claim to his newly found humanity, Godric had thrown it all away. Why? There had to be more to it than just being tired of living. It seemed contrary to everything I had heard about him. I would have to find out more.

It was good to get everything off my chest, and I felt no qualms of guilt over the revelation of the entire events of my 'Great Catastrophe' to Gran. A quiet atmosphere had settled over the house like a cloud. It was during that time I remembered the letter to Mr. Cataliades from Niall.

'Hey Gran?'

'Yes, dear?'

'You wouldn't happen to know how I might get a hold of Mr. Cataliades, would you?' She looked at me with peeked interest. 'I have a letter for him from Niall.'

'I see. Just a minute.' She said and got up and disappeared into her bedroom.

I moved to the living room sofa to get more comfortable and closed my eyes enjoying the quiet solitude that the little house had to offer.

After several minutes she came back with an old oversized shoebox in hand and joined me in the living room. Setting the box on her lap, she rummaged through it. Finally she pulled out a little red address book and began flipping through the yellowed pages.

'Here it is!' She said and handed it over to me.

I took it from her and looked at the number written in her own scrolling penmanship. I could see the care that was taken in the writing of the names and numbers and realized that my Gran had once cared for and had a place in the supe world just like I did. The only difference was she had no real legitimate claim to it whereas I had a claim to it by blood. Somehow, through the years, she had fallen out of contact with it.

'Gran, could you tell me about you and Grandpa Fintan?' I queried.

'What would you like to know?' She looked tired. I didn't want to press her too hard, but I wanted…no, scratch that… I needed to know her story.

'Everything. I bet you could write a whole book about it all.' I laughed trying to lighten the atmosphere. But she surprised me by shuffling through her shoebox again and pulling out a beautifully embossed leather journal with a jeweled clasp. She lovingly ran her hand over it and held it to her heart for a moment before slowly handing it over to me.

I was stunned.

'This was given to me by your grandfather not too long after we met. I kept record of each of my encounters with his kind. From the time that I first saw him when I was hanging out the wash to the last time which was not long after your father and mother passed on.'

'Why so long?'

At this, silent streams slid down her face. 'I received a letter from your cousin, Claudine,…'

'Claudine? You know Claudine?' I exclaimed.

'Yes, child. Now stop interrupting!' she said sharply through her tears.

Remembering my place, I quieted myself and replied, 'I'm sorry, Gran. Please continue.'

'As I was saying, I received a letter from your cousin about ten years ago saying that your grandfather was missing. I haven't heard anything since. I had hoped to hear from her soon about his welfare, but I fear I may never hear from him again.' She stopped to regain control of herself, but finished with, 'It's all in there' and pointed at the journal I now held.

'Gran, time moves very differently for them there in Faery. Why ten to fifteen minutes there can equal a year in our time.'

She smiled weakly at my offering of hope. Setting the box on the coffee table in front of us she got up and went to the kitchen to start supper.

As it got closer to dinnertime, I began to take notice of Gran's frequent glances out the window. Eventually, my curiosity won and I called her out on it.

'Oh, I was just watching for Jason. That's all.' She replied evasively as she reheated the leftover Sunday country ham and black-eyed peas for this evening's meal on the stove. Her eyes still drifted to the front windows from time to time.

Dinner came and went and the sun was just setting. I half expected my brother, Jason to come tramping in late spouting some sorry excuse as to why he was so late, but it never happened.

We were in the middle of putting the dishes away when the phone rang. It was Jason and he was in trouble. Turns out the earlier call had been Maxine Fortenberry informing Gran of the rumors that Jason had been arrested for the murders of Maudette Pickens and Dawn Green. Oh, that's right. I was the one who had originally found Dawn dead at her place when Sam asked me to check on her before coming into work. It's all starting to come back to me. Sam had called me saying that the delivery truck had arrived and asked me to go check up on Dawn because she had missed two shifts already. That was the day when I found her strangled to death on her bed.

Wait a minute!

How come Sam didn't call me today? I wondered who found her in this timeline and if that wasn't just one more thing I'd fowled up.

Now Jason was being held in jail for both their murders due to him being the last one to see them alive plus evidence of a videotape having been found in his truck. I knew it was all bogus. While his track record wasn't as bad as my own knack for trouble it still managed to find him easily enough. I knew he didn't do it and I also knew who the real murderer was. The problem was proving it and I knew just how to get the job done. This also happened to fit in with my agenda for the evening. No worries. Right.

I picked up the phone and gave Sam a call.

'Merlotte's!'

'Hi Sam. This is Sookie. I'm sorry I didn't show up for my shift earlier. I've had some things come up.'

'Oh, hey, Chere! No, I understand. I heard about Jason and figured ya'll had your hands full. How ya doing?' Came Sam's concerned reply.

'You know, we're hanging in there. Gran's worried.'

'You're not?'

'Well, of course I am. I just happen to know he didn't do it and I also know who the real killer is.' There! I did it! Sam knew all about my little 'quirk' and would understand. 'I just don't have proof.'

Silence.

'Is Rene Lanier there right now?'

More silence.

'Sam.'

'You think he's the one?' he finally answered.

'Oh, I know he did it – starting with his sister and quite a few other women from here to Baton Rouge!' I really shouldn't say too much. I just needed to get a confession from Rene out loud. 'Listen, I've seen it all in his head.'

I could hear Sam's shock over the line.

'You've seen it?'

'Yes. Can I come in and work my shift? I just want to see if I can find anything more out that might help clear Jason.'

Long pause - at last he sighed and said, 'Ok. If you think you can handle it. It seems everyone is here trying to drink up the latest gossip news about it. I could really use your help anyway.'

'Great! I'll see you in a half hour.' I said as I hung up the phone.

**AN: Don't forget to review! **


	9. Chapter 9 - Strike For The Heart

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN: You guys are awesome! Thanks for the kind words and reviews. **

**A huge shout out to my beta, iadoreinu, for her continuous labor on fixing my messes and making me look good. Thank you!**

**Chapter 9 – Strike For The Heart**

A half hour later found me tying my apron on and heading for my station when Sam stopped me and re-routed me back to his office.

'Tell me what you know' he asked after shutting the door behind us.

'Sam, I really don't think I should discuss any more details right now. It's best if you don't know anything for the moment. I'll fill you in later. Okay?' The less he knows the better.

After a severe look he agreed and re-opened the door for me. 'Don't try and start anything with him.' He said firmly. I headed back out.

Rene was at the pool table just as Detective Andy Bellefleur had walked in and was taking his usual place at the bar. Perfect. A surge of maniacal glee rippled through me. I quickly tamped it down. I couldn't have asked for a better set up.

I smiled to myself as I picked up an order pad and went to take Andy's order.

Now for my first trick – projecting ones thoughts into illusions of reality. I had never done this before, but the idea intrigued me and so decided to try on the idea for size. It was with that thought that I set to work.

I began observing Rene with my mind's 'eye' by listening in on his thoughts. Again I heard the incongruent voice of his thoughts with his un-natural vocal cadence. I wanted to clearly read the faces of his victims and see them in death before I tried anything yet. I wanted to turn his mind inside out, so-to-speak; to take his deepest, darkest thoughts and make them reality before all. It was just a matter of time until someone would bring up the topic of Jason being in jail and/or the murders.

I waited.

After a bit Rene hollered at Sam for another pitcher of beer and conversation at the table swung toward the latest news of the town. I saw my opportunity. Quickly going to the bar before Arlene could step away from her tables. I paid no heed to the pointed looks from Sam as I waited for the order.

Pausing for a moment to focus on the image I wanted to portray I picked up the pitcher and headed for the pool tables with it. I endeavored to project into his mind the image of Dawn. I gave my figure her features complete with the ligature marks and bruising he had inflicted on her neck and arms. I forced into his head the watery vacant eyes, which were glazed in death. Blue-gray pallor of skin stretched taut over sharp cheekbones. I even added the lingering fly as I remembered it and let it travel in and out of my gaping dry cracked mouth. No one else would be privy to this sight. This was custom made for Rene only. I hoped it would work.

Trying to channel Dawn's persona I approached with pitcher in hand.

'Here ya are, boys' I announced sliding in next to Catfish, Jason's boss, while setting the beer down beside him. Leaning against the pool table I casually draped myself across Catfish's shoulders in Dawn's usual flirtatious manner. I looked directly into the eyes of the town's serial killer.

'How's it going, Rene?'

He stared in shock, which quickly turned to horror. With widening eyes he took two steps backward tripping over his own feet as he did so. A series of short choking gasps gripped him as fear overtook his faculties. He grabbed a chair and sat down hard while looking about the bar for confirmation of what he was seeing. Finding none, he looked back at me.

Satisfied, I turned and swaggered off to pick up Andy's order from the kitchen in keeping with the illusion till I was out of sight of him. I ignored Sam's suspicious glare.

A few minutes later I noticed him still sitting in the same chair and decided to up the anti. This time I took on the likeness of his little sister complete with pink apron. I advanced under the guise of concern. Stretching out my hand to him as if to touch his arm.

'Is everything all right, Drew?' I queried quietly.

That got a response out of him. With a scream he jerked away from me falling out of his chair to the floor and began frantically crab crawling away.

'GET AWAY FROM ME!' He shrieked then he added in an ever increasing shaky whisper, 'You're dead. You're supposed to be dead.' He was now panting heavily in terror as fat tears rolled down his face.

'What's the matter?' I began making a to-do of taking my off apron and slowly winding the strings neatly around my hand.

That was when he attacked me. In two seconds he had launched himself knocking me over and pinning me to the floor while yanking the apron out of my hands. He began trying to wrap it around my neck.

'I killed you once. I'll kill you again, you fangbanging slut!' He ground out and spat in my face. Hands were suddenly pulling him off of me as he continued to shout.

Shaken, but not deterred, I changed my facade back to Dawn and asked loud enough for Andy to hear at the bar.

'What is your problem? Who are you talking about? Who did you kill?'

He screamed yet again and thrashed about trying to get free of both Catfish and Hoyt Fortenberry who were holding him down.

'Did you kill Dawn? Or are you the one who murdered Maudette?' I questioned loudly in front of the stunned customers. 'Who did you kill?'

Andy stepped in beside me and said, 'I'll take it from here.' Pulling out his handcuffs he turned to the ashen faced man who was still being held back and said, 'I'll need you to come down to the station with me, Rene.'

I walked back to the cook's window to catch my breath only to be startled by Lafeyette.

'Girl, whatchu be doin' gettin yosef in dat dare mess?' He chided.

I shrugged and went to find Andy again figuring I had better fill him in on some of the details. Sam, however, intercepted me.

'What did I tell you?!' He demanded. 'I told you not to start anything!'

'Sam, I'll explain everything in a minute. Just let me find Andy. Okay?'

He grabbed me by the arms. My anger flared and I glanced down at his hands with a look that said, _'Get your hands off me!'_

He let me go and I continued my search for the detective. I found him at the bar again waiting for Arlene to pack up his meal. She was beside herself with anxiety for her husband, Rene (aka Drew) and shaking with anger. I offered to take over for her. She gave me an icy glare, dropped it all back on the counter, and stormed off without a word. I picked up where she left off. After neatly wrapping his burger, I added fresh fries and the necessary condiments. I placed it all in a sack and handed it to Andy. I had intended to be the one to initiate the conversation, but he beat me to it.

'Are you all right, Sookie?' He said with some trepidation.

'I'm okay. You might want to ask me again once Sam gets through with me though.' I answered with a weak grin.

'How did you know?' He asked point blank.

I just looked at him. He already suspected me of my ability. He could put the rest together.

'You know, you might want to check his house for a box of videos recording the incidents.'

He started.

'Oh and it might interest you to know that his real name is Drew Marshall. His first victim was his sister.'

'_Dear God! I'll have to check that out.' _ His eyes bugled._ 'So it's true! She can read minds! I always wondered.' _

I could 'hear' his brain whirring on. A simple dry 'okay' was all he could manage after a bit and he left. I knew he'd be back with more questions, and he knew where to find me.

I had no idea how this evening was going to turn out, but the results were quite satisfying. My theory had been if I combined my ability of telepathy and projection with my limited ability of transformation I might create hallucinations in my subject's mind, or so I had hoped. It had worked. I had proven myself once again while testing the limits of my telepathy. I was amazed. I'll have to explore this concept and its possibilities at a later date, but right now I had better get back to work.

The evening's gossip had changed its focus from Jason to Rene for the remainder of the evening. Arlene had taken the rest of the night off to go to the police station after Rene. This left Sam and me to hold down the fort. The bar ran full capacity all the way up to last call. Thankfully, food orders were scarce and booze was flowing free leaving Lafayette to pitch in a hand with the clearing of the tables. I could have kissed him. In the meantime, I ran back and forth delivering drink orders and helping Sam behind the bar in every spare moment I could.

By closing time I was so exhausted I could barely stand. My back ached and my feet hurt. Emotionally, I felt drained. So while Sam finished locking up I went to his office and flopped down in an old folding chair. Pulling my shoes off I began massaging my aching tired feet.

'You owe me an explanation.' He said by way of preamble as he took the seat at his desk.

I groaned.

'What do you want me to say, Sam? I know you're upset with me, but face it. If I hadn't stepped in, he would have killed someone else before Andy found out about him.' I would have to make my peace with him, but there really wasn't much more to tell him. I had forced Rene to confess.

'That does not excuse the fact that you went and did what I told you not to do! I am responsible for what you do here when you're working. I can't have my employees taking matters into their own hands.'

'Oh, just stop it, will you?! You're just afraid you might get sued. Its not like I frequently hassle customers. Besides, I had to do something and not just because they had Jason either. Did you know that Gran and I were next on his hit list because of our association with Bill Compton?'

'That's your own fault. I told you not to get mixed up with those vampires. You should have gone to the police.'

'With what?!' I practically shouted to the rooftop. 'There was no proof! At least nothing other than what I saw in his head. How was I going to prove anything? Come one, Sam! You know how this works. And it wasn't like Andy was going to listen to me any other way then how it happened. He hates Jason.'

I sighed, then said in an exasperated tone, 'I did what I had to, Sam. That is all.' I was too worn-out. 'Now if you want to fire me then go ahead. Otherwise, I just want to go home and go to bed.'

When it seemed that he had nothing more to say, I jammed my feet back in shoes. Without bothering to lace them I grabbed my purse, and left.

Back in the comfort of my room I sprawled on my bed too tired to even think. The whole night had been a drain on me. It was then I decided I could use a good soak in the tub. Dragging my body off the bed I went to start the bath water and threw a handful of bath salts in. I gathered my toiletries and nightclothes from my room and slumped my way back down the hall toward the sound of the running water.

I stepped into the warm water and groaned. It was like a balm to my soul. I was beyond exhausted. How did I manage to do it all those years ago? I had a feeling that tomorrow wouldn't be any better with Sam being mad at me. More over, if Arlene showed up to work her shift then I just might have to take the night off. Then again, I was never one to run and hide. I'll just have to deal.

Surfacing from my thoughts, I suddenly I detected a red tangle of thoughts outside the house and recognized it as Sam's. I realized he was just checking up on me. Maybe he wasn't so mad at me after all.

I slowly got out of the tub, brushed my teeth, dressed in my pajamas, and went to bed. I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The morning brought the same feeling of nostalgia as the day before, but instead of rushing through my morning rituals I seemed to have to drag myself through them. It was only just ten o'clock, and it felt like I hadn't slept at all. The smell of coffee called to me, as did the bacon Gran was frying for breakfast, which were the only things that persuaded me to eventually haul myself out of bed.

As I sat at the table with my morning cup of joe, having already ate my breakfast, I realized something. I was on the road to a new life. I was quite literally turning over a new leaf if all went accordingly. A little bit of trouble…well ok…a lot of trouble was sure to head my way, but hopefully the end results would be well worth it.

I watched Gran for a few minutes then said, 'What do you say we go out today and do a little shopping together, Gran? You up for it? It'll be my treat.'

'Well, dear, I really don't have the money for that and I know you don't either. Besides, I need to get some gardening in before those weeds take over my June Lilies and my tomatoes. How about you go on without me? I'm sure you don't need an old woman like me tagging along while you hop-scotch from shop to shop.' She turned back to the dish for the last plate and dried before putting it back in its cupboard.

'Nonsense, Gran! I still need to see Mr. Cataliades to give him the letter from Niall. I would like you to come with me. Plus, I want to treat my most favorite person in the whole wide world to a girl's day out. Come on, pleeeease?'

'Well now, where'd you get that kind of money?' She looked at me sternly.

'Never you mind that. That's for me to know and you to go.' I gave a little laughed then added, 'I'll help you with the gardening before we go. How about that? Together we can get it done quicker. Please say you'll go?'

Her face relaxed into a grin. 'Oh all right, but we'd better get a move on. I need to be back in time to make some calls for the DGD meeting tomorrow night.'

'DGD?' I questioned.

'Descendants of the Glorious Dead, dear.' She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'I'll need to ask Sam if he could spare a few extra tables to set the refreshments on for afterward. We are expecting quite a turnout.' Then she added thoughtfully, 'Although, now that I think about it maybe it's not such a good idea having Mr. Compton speak after all.' She looked at me pointedly.

I froze. She was murdered after said meeting in that 'other life' of mine.

'Don't look so worried, child. I heard about how you handled things last night. It's the talk of the town.' _Yeah, I bet it is._ 'There shouldn't any problems tonight, now should there? Rene is out of the picture and your brother has been released.' She smiled.

'He was released already?' To say I was relieved would have been an understatement.

'Well sure. Came by here early this morning for breakfast and an ear to bend before heading back to his place.' _Yup, that sounded about right. Leave it to him to just eat and run._ 'I told him he should send you flowers.' I laughed again. Jason sending flowers was hilarious. I would have preferred he stuck around and helped Gran with the gardening.

I rushed off to my room after telling her that I'd meet her outside in a few. I changed into my bikini and threw on some sunscreen. Might as well soak up a little sun while I was out there. I was heading back to the shed when I noticed Gran standing rigid just inside the doorway. _Oh no. _ I groaned when I remembered my blood spattered shield that I had forgotten yet again in all of yesterday's emotional rollercoaster. I quickened my steps.

'It's mine, Gran. I didn't want to frighten you when I came in the other night. We had to fight our way out of Faery when the rebel factions attacked.' I hadn't told her anything that had happened beyond my arrival in Faery.

'We? Who else came with you?' She asked with a sad, but sharp expression.

Well, I guess today was as good as any to tell her that she had two wonderful great- grandchildren. I picked up the shield and took the garden hose to it. After washing it clean, I walked back over to her.

'How about I tell you once were done here and on the road, but first…,' Here I paused to gauge how well she would accept this. Deciding she was doing okay so far, I continued. 'I want to show you something.'

Rising to hover a few feet above her I proceeded to blow the water off the shield with the force of a gale wind. Slowly I settled back to the ground in front of her and showed her the now dry shield. I looked at her intently watching for any signs of distress. She seemed to be handling it all right.

Then I spoke directly at her with my mind speak.

'_That is not all I can do.'_

At this, her eyes widened to the size of saucers. _'Can you hear me?'_ She thought back.

'_I can. I know that there was a spell put on you to lock away any and all thoughts concerning my heritage from me. Don't worry. They are still safe.' _I assured her.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me and squeezed with one of her special 'Big Hug' that only she could deliver.

'I am so proud of you.' Was all she said and let me go. 'Now, this garden isn't going to weed itself. So lets get busy shall we?'

'Okay. Just give me a minute to put this away.' With that I popped to my room, set it in my closet and popped back in a matter of seconds.

'Now you are showing off!' She scolded with a smile.

'Yes ma'am, I am.' I sheepishly grinned in return. 'Where do you want to start?'

**AN: Hope you like it. Don't forget the carrots. Please review. **

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10 - Twilight Of Courage

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN: You guys are fantastic! Thank you so much for your reviews! 100 reviews! I am deeply touched. So I decided to surprise you all with a celebratory thanks. Well, that and the fact that I am sitting in my living room with nothing else to do but listen to my windows moan and belt out the continual discords of Typhoon Vongfong. 8S**** I**

**A huge THANK YOU to my beta again for her outstanding work! This chapter is beta'd by **_**iadoreinu**_**.**

**Love to you all - Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 – Twilight Of Courage**

**SPOV -**

I was winding down my evening shift while happily recalling my wonderful afternoon with Gran – shopping, hair, and nails, courtesy of my MasterCard. We had stopped by Mr. Cataliades' office, but he had been in court so I left it with his secretary. With it I left a note asking him to 'not send me any Flowers', but to call me should anything come up. I wanted to avoid a repeat of Gladiola's demise.

A tall blonde figure came in the front door and sat down at one of my tables. Instantly I was filled with apprehension. Eric! _He was not supposed to be here – at least, not yet._ _Which changed event caused this outcome? _I wondered. _Oh well, now lets just think_, I sarcastically berated myself once more. _I denounced Bill's claim on me and so therefore he would have no reason to go to him for anything concerning me… _I stopped. I knew what he was here for. The missing sixty grand.

I squared my shoulders and approached his table warily with order pad in hand.

'Hey there. What can I get ya tonight?' I said in my most cheeriest of voices—maybe a little too cheery.

'Well, aren't you a darling.' He responded.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no! It's too soon! This was not supposed to take place till we were in Dallas. Oh wait, that was a dream. What does this all mean? _I internally fretted. Oh well, nothing to be done about it now but to play along.

'Not really.' I cringed.

He chuckled quietly.

'Would you like a TruBlood? We have O-pos', B-pos', and AB-neg'.' I was so nervous about messing something else up where he was concerned. _Lord, please don't let me ruin things between us again._ He was my sole mission in life right now and I only had one shot.

'It all tastes like filth to me no matter what label you put on it so why don't surprise me,' he said. Then leaning in with a leer of a grin he added in a low voice, 'Unless you want to offer me something on tap?'

My head began to spin. I hastily scribbled on my order pad and headed back to the bar. Remembering what he usually drank years ago I reached for the O+ from the refrigerator. Popping the cap off, I set it in the microwave. A minute later I was replacing the cap and shaking it to disperse the heat evenly. Returning, I placed it on a napkin in front of him.

'I know why you came here' I said with certainty, 'but my shift isn't over till one.'

He eyed me suspiciously for a moment then replied, 'I'll wait.'

_All righty then._ I turned without another word and went back to work.

The rest of my shift was pretty much uneventful, unless you want to count the murderous glares between Sam and Eric.

Who was I kidding to think that everything would go smoothly when I came back? I should have known that it wouldn't just by the fact that it was me—my life. Nothing had ever been easy for me. Nothing effortless came my way, but that was mostly due to my own power of stubbornness and will. My innermost need to fix things was warring with my need to make things right, and although these were for entirely different purposes, they were not mutually exclusive either. I had to keep the words of the Ancient Pythoness in mind: 'What will be, will be.' I knew what was to come, but I didn't have to act on it all at once.

I needed to prioritize. Again her words came to me, 'You need only concern yourself with your Viking and the Roman,' but there were so many who had died and shouldn't have.

Last call had long since been announced. My end-of-shift duties were just about wrapped up. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time I worked.

I looked at Eric from across the bar. Our eyes met, and I continued to absentmindedly analyze his beautiful face. Could I trust him with my knowledge of future events? Could he be another one I could trust with everything like I did Gran? I already knew I could count on him when the soup, which was my life, got too thick. But could I count on him to keep it all on an even keel? I didn't think I could. He would always fly into action when anything threatened what was most dear to him. It was one of the qualities I loved most about him. He would definitely tear the world apart at the mention of Godric's current circumstance. However, there was due process to consider. I needed him to love me in return. I could also really use his help right now. I was alone in this with a hungry Queen on my tail. Maybe after the Longshadow business was dealt with.

A shadow loomed in front of me. It was Eric.

'Are you all right?' he asked gently.

I stared up at him realizing that I'd been staring at an empty booth. Wow, I must have been really lost in thought. I quickly looked down again. 'Yea, I'm all right. I was just thinking.'

I gazed back up at him. His eyes were full of a hunger that was not just for my blood, but there was also a deadly hint of calculation in his eyes and that caused me to stand back. He was not yet ready to hear the truth about us. Why was I even thinking about this? We only just met two nights ago!

'How did you find me anyway?' I wondered aloud.

'I simply called on Bill Compton and asked where I might find you.'

'You did what?!' I screeched in a high-pitched whisper. Oh dear God! That meant that Bill could be after me this very night. He might even use my Gran. My heart lurched then plummeted down around my feet. Panic flooded me. I had to get out of here now!

I stepped away and said as calmly as I could, 'I'll be just a minute, okay?' Hurrying to Sam's office I grabbed my purse from his desk. While searching it for my car keys I made for the door and ran smack into a wall named Eric. He had followed and was standing in the doorway eyeing me with alarm. I took him by the hand.

'Come with me!' I said, yanking him out the back door.

After a few steps he pulled me to a stop spinning me into the circle of his arms. Gasping I looked up into his face. For years this was where I wanted to be, but now was definitely not the time. I pushed against him and he let go of me.

'Eric, please, I need you to come with me. I fear you might have put my Gran in danger by asking Bill about me. I beg of you. She and my brother are the only family I have!' I was on the verge of tears.

Suddenly, I found myself being whisked to stand next to a red Corvette with the passenger side door open.

'Get in.' He growled.

I didn't waste anytime. Soon we were speeding toward home and my Gran.

'Sookie, tell me what is going on.' He demanded.

I thought for a moment then explained.

'Okay. Here's the low-down. Bill was sent to Bon Temp to acquire me for your Queen. He doesn't know that I know this. I have been placating him. My cousin, Hadley, who until recently we thought was dead, knows of my telepathy and just so happens to be Her Majesty's favorite pet. She also has loose lips.' I snorted. Hadley never could keep her mouth shut or her legs, for that matter. 'The Queen now wants me by hook or by crook and I am not interested in being taken from my home.'

I was a little shaky about this next part. I didn't know if the timing was right or not and fully expected it to be tricky. I had also plan to broach the subject on my next night off when I went to Fangtasia again, but now was a good as ever.

My quickly voice lost its conviction as I spoke the next words.

'I was going to ask if you'd be willing to enter into a contract agreement with me for my help with your business and with your patrons. I know you have need of my services tonight in the sorting of your missing money, that is if you will still allow, in order to keep me safe from the Queen?'

'How do you know about that? You said you can't read Vampires!' He all but shouted.

'I can't! Ginger's mind may be full of holes, but it doesn't hide the truth. Don't you go plotting her disappearance yet. She's not guilty of stealing it. However, you might want to have a look at your partner, Longshadow, though. He been skimming the credit cards and gift shop for quite a while and then glamouring Ginger to cover for him.'

He was on his phone in a flash speaking Swedish to who I could only assume was Pam. Then he hung up just as abruptly.

'We will see how accurate your information is later. First, tell me why would you rather work for me instead of the Queen. You would have more privileges. She would pay you more, and you would have better benefits.'

'I have no interest in how much money or what type of privileges she may or may not offer. I only want to be able to live in peace at my home in Bon Temp and take care of my Gran. Besides, the Queen's 'benefits' include a one time three-day vacation and a lifetime of servitude. Like I said, not interested.'

'How do you know all this? How have you come by this information?'

'Listen, I know a great many things of which I am not at liberty to speak, okay?'

We were pulling up outside my house. The lights were on inside. I got out of the car and ran toward the door only to be stopped by Eric.

'Get back in the car, Sookie,' his eyes searching the woods surrounding us. There was an eeriness about it. I was torn with checking on my Gran and my own safety. I decided to do what Gran would want me to do and ran back to the car. Then an idea occurred to me. I could teleport into the house from where I was. So that is what I did.

I recognized the smell of copper that hung thick in the air and terror seized my insides. I ran for the kitchen dreading what I already knew I would find. My Gran lying in a pool of blood.

'NOOOO!' I screamed. _No, this can't be happening! Oh please, God, not again!_

I noticed that she was bleeding only from her head. There were no other injuries to her. No knife wounds of any sort were on her as in the original incident. _What?!_ No time for questions. Grabbing the neatly folded kitchen towel off the dish rack I applied pressure on her wound. I snatched the phone off the wall to dial 911.

There came a pounding at the door.

'Eric, come in!' I shouted from the kitchen just as I was seized about the waist from behind.

Bill! I dropped the phone as his hand came around my throat. I gasped for air. Shock rushed over me like a bucket of ice water. It was far worse then I imagined. It was Bill all along! He had led me to believe that it was Rene who had killed my Gran! No wonder the MO was different! I was barely lucky enough to have caught him before he could finish the job this time.

I looked at Eric and struggled knowing it would not do any good. Bill could snap my neck in a fraction of a second if Eric made one tiny move for me.

_Ah well, here we go again!_ Reaching up behind me I sandwiched Bill's head in my hands while keeping my eyes on Eric. I drew from my light and pushed it into Bill. He released me with a terrible scream, and fell to the floor in a heap. I staggered forward into the wall holding myself up on it.

After a moment a sudden violent anger filled me. _He had tried to kill my only true mother and friend. _Realization hit me like a wrecking ball. _He had killed her to isolate me. Knowing that I would have no one else to turn to but him! _ I lashed out by stomping squarely on his face. Bill's nose erupted into a fountain of blood that flowed onto the already blood smeared floor. I continued to kick him mercilessly venting my rage out on the one being that had been the continual bane of my existence.

Remembering Gran in a moment of exhaustion, I rushed back to her side and continued to apply pressure on her head wound. She had lost a lot of blood. I had heard that head wounds bleed, but this was ridiculous. So much blood!

Eric stood rooted to the spot stunned by what he had just witnessed or maybe it was all the blood or maybe it was both. I couldn't blame him in any case.

'Eric? Are you okay?' I asked carefully.

His only response was to crouch down next to my grandmother, raise his wrist to his mouth and tear into it. Cradling my Gran's head in his hand he held it to her mouth.

I didn't know what to think. I leaned back in stunned silence. This was definitely not something I would have guessed he would do. Not yet, at least. This made me realize just how much Bill and his 'blood control' had messed things up for Eric and me. I wanted to give him another kick. Better yet, I wanted to put some of my 'friends' to good use on him – meaning my daggers and knives. I wonder if that could be arranged. The 'old Sookie' would never have allowed such an idea let alone instigate it, but I am not the same person I was back then.

I am Sookie Stackhouse Brigant! Now hear me roar!

When Eric thought she had had enough he picked her up and asked, 'Where?'

I led him to her bedroom. Placing a towel over her pillow and pulling back the covers I stood aside to let him lay her gingerly on the bed.

'She should be all right in the morning.' He said.

Tears of gratitude slid down my cheeks.

'Thank you.' I said softly.

He nodded then left the room leaving me alone with my Gran.

Taking off her house slippers I drew the covers over her. My heart choked within me. I had almost lost her again. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Bidding her goodnight I turned out the light and gently closed the door.

I leaned against the wall outside her door and slid to the floor. I was so relieved that she was still alive, but more worried then ever for her safety. What was I supposed to do? My life had been so chaotic before my time in Faery and it about to become so again. How could I keep her safe and out of harms way? It was time I took some time off for a strategy session, but first, I needed to take the trash out.

Getting to me feet I went into the kitchen where Bill still lay. He was still out cold. I was uncertain as to what I had done to him or the effects it would have on him. Let's face it. I really didn't care either. I looked at him and thought, _I think I want to have a little fun._

With a wry grin I went to the front door and held it wide open.

'Bill Compton, I rescind your invitation!' As I watched the bizarre scene unfold before me I doubled over in laughter. A crumpled, bloody unconscious Bill whizzed and banged about, bumping awkwardly into every piece of wall or furniture that seemed to be in its way before finally zooming out the front door skidding roughly across the muddy driveway.

It took me a minute or so to regain control over my amusement. I finally calmed down and stepped out onto the porch. Eric was there waiting for me.

'What are you?' He asked harshly after an awkward moment of silence. His voice was full of mistrust.

_Oh boy. _That snatched the wind out of my sails and drained any residue of merriment right out of me. I needed him to trust me, especially now. I needed him.

Would it really matter if I told him what I was? What would happen if I told him? Somehow, judging by the look on his face, I didn't think it would change anything. How could I ease his suspicions though? The only way I could think of putting his doubts to rest was to offer him my blood.

'Why don't you drink from me and find out for yourself?' I stated earnestly.

He looked at me warily and then was in front of me in an instant. I didn't flinch.

'You ought to know better than to tease a vampire with such a tempting offer. I just might take you up on it.'

I held my ground and looked up at him expectantly.

'How is it that you have never been afraid of me?' There had been plenty of times he had scared me in the past.

'I know you wouldn't hurt me.'

'You do realize that I am a vampire, don't you? So how can you possibly be certain of that?'

'Because I know that I am more valuable to you alive and well than if I were drained.'

'That doesn't stop me from taking you for a pet right now and locking you up.' He stated.

As he leaned in over me I suddenly heard, _'Forget the contract, __I could use her whole family as leverage and get anything I wanted from her'_. I remembered hearing him on occasion, but it still surprised me and left somewhat disconcerted. Right now it served as a reminder that he still was who he was. This was the line of thought that I should expect from him until he recognized the possibilities of an 'us'.

'You see, I have no need of a contract,' he voiced. 'I could have your blood and your _gifts_ anytime, anyway I wanted.' I did not miss the emphasis on the word 'gifts'. It was meant to intimidate me, I'm sure. However, it did nothing but make me feel sure of my decision. I felt safe and secure in his presence. He abruptly stood back while flippantly adding, 'Or I could just turn you now and have complete command over all that you have to offer.' His eyes roved over my body in a lewd, lurid panty-melting manner.

I stifled a shiver that ran down my spine and settled in my nether regions. Ignoring the screaming down yonder, I straightened my back indignantly to bring emphasis to my words.

'Yes, I'm sure you could, but I know you to be an honorable man. In fact, I would wager that you would not take advantage of a woman against her will. Still, I must warn you; you would be wise to keep in mind that I _am_ more than I appear to be - both in body and in station.' I let him chew on that for a minute then spoke sincerely.

'I offered you my blood as a show of good faith; a token of trust. I only ask that you offer me yours in return.' I paused again waiting for his response. When none came I continued softly.

'I would be yours, Eric, and only yours willingly. No trickery. I know that we have only just met, but I have a Queen hot on my trail and you're the only one I could ever trust. The only one I can depend on. Trust me. You have nothing to fear from me. I offer my life in gratitude for saving my Gran's life and in return ask for your protection of me and mine.

'You would bond with me?' He questioned flatly in more of a statement than an actual question.

'Yes, because then you would be able to feel the truth in me and I need your protection. I do have one condition though. No one else may drink of me or have me, but you. I would only enter into this bond if you were willing to give me this condition. It's your call.'

Everything in me was rapidly screaming, _The Bond! The Bond! We need the Bond!_ All of a sudden it dawned on me. The bond _was_ the key. The sequence of events or my fretting over how much he knew didn't seem to matter. The activation of the bond seemed to trump it all. If what he said about how he felt about me was true all those years ago then he should have feelings for me now, but knowing Eric, he would never declare it. I would have to make the first step.

'What. Are. You?!' He severely asked one more time.

I smiled at him lovingly. I reached up and cupped his face with my hand. Brushing my thumb lightly over his cheekbone I let it settle on his lips; tracing their outline. His mouth opened slightly and his fangs made a slight appearance. I caressed his fang resulting in his shiver of arousal; his eyes turned to black molten fire. Slicing my thumb on the downward stroke I moistened his lips with my blood.

Abruptly, I found myself being pressed into the wall of the house by a 6'4 Viking Vampire with my thumb inside his mouth. _Talk about weird. _

I wanted to laugh at the hilarity of it, but sudden images began to invade my mind. Images of my life during my 'Great Catastrophe' flooded my head. Noticing Eric stiffen I realized that he was seeing the same visions and let them flow uninhibited. _This was it! _ Our first meeting played out once again. The Menaed's 'message'. The rooftop with Godric. (I steered my thoughts clear of Godric actually meeting the sun.) Then there was Jackson ending with Bubba crouched in the window. Hallow's curse. Rhodes. Our 'Pledging'. On and on the memories poured forth all the way to the very end fading out when Niall took me.

I didn't know whether to be happy about this new development or ashamed for my actions contained within them, but I was glad it was all out in the open. If I'd had to keep it secret for much longer I would have cracked. 'Crazy Sookie' would have become a reality. _Maybe now I wouldn't have to try to hide so many things from him. Maybe now he'll understand. Or maybe he would have done with me and walk away again_. The ball was in his court. It was his decision.

I gingerly pulled my thumb out of his mouth and let my hand rest at his neck. Again I smiled earnestly up at him and projected one last memory. I shared with him the first part of the prophecy at my meeting with the Ancient Pythoness in Mr. Cataliades pocket realm castle.

We searched one another's face. I felt the bond spring to life. Tears of joy and relief flowed freely down my cheeks. All my love converged on the bond like a living breathing being. Had I known that one drop of blood would do this I might have accepted his drink 'offer' at our first meeting.

'I accept.' He said hoarsely after a moment as bloody tears threatened to stream down his face. He began placing open mouth kisses on my neck. 'There is no way… (kiss) I am ever… (kiss) letting anyone else … (kiss) have you… (kiss) or harm you ever again.' He stopped to look at me in the eye, intensity rolling off him in waves. 'No one.'

Tearing a gash in his wrist he presented it to me. I quivered in anticipation of this new change of events. This felt so right there was no way it could be wrong. I slowly, reverently pulled his wrist to my mouth and began sucking the cool thick liquid that had been my salvation time and again. His eyes rolled back. A growl rumbled loudly from deep in his chest. His head fell forward and my vampire's fangs finally settled into their new abode. Gripping tightly he began drawing from me. I couldn't help but gasp at the ecstasy of it. It felt like I was coming home all over again. I felt the bond strengthen. This was how it was meant to be.

Somewhere in a distance a phone was ringing. I didn't care. Neither did Eric, for that matter, who continued to feed as if his life depended on it. I pressed myself further into him encouraging him to drink deeply. When his wound began to heal I dug my teeth into it to prevent it from closing. I wanted to be thoroughly drenched in his scent so that there would be no question as to the assertion of his claim on me and in return I was asserting mine on him. I was his and his alone; end of story. He growled at my boldness and released my neck to watch me drink from him. I looked up him and our eyes met. Pulling his wrist away suddenly he smashed his lips on mine savoring the perfect harmony of our essence combined in an overwhelming kiss.

The incessant phone began to ring again. We abruptly broke apart and looked at one another. It was as if a veil had been lift from our mind's eye. Slowly he reached into his pocket and pulled out his hateful phone. Not taking his eyes from mine he answered it. 'Speak' he growled still holding me against the wall. Saying nothing for a moment he then hung up and mechanically reinserted it back in his pocket.

He stared at me for a minute, moved in close, and spoke in a contented tone. 'I hope you know I am never letting you go, my little faery. You are mine now.'

'I'm counting on that.' I smiled back at him warmly. He gave that some thought then replied.

'Now why is that?' He asked with his signature raised eyebrow and a grin.

I smirked right back at him.

''Cause I happen to like you.'

**AN: Thank you all once again! I hope that you enjoyed this. EPOV coming up next! Keep the reviews coming! :)**


End file.
